Janeway's Fear
by Theresa471
Summary: Janeway leaves Voyager to go on a good will visit for the Baskline solar system. But the truth of the matter is the fact that the Captain is asked by the Ambassador to help in the truce talks to prevent a war with another solar system.
1. Chapter 1

Janeway's Fear

"Oh come on Kathryn. I asked you three months ago my question to marry me. Why are you being so scared of love and marriage with me?"

"I told you, Chakotay I can't right now with the Voyager moving into it's seventh year of being in the Delta sector." She spit out her words from inside the ready room.

"I just don't understand you, Katherine to be acting this way in the first place. Does this has anything in regard to trusting me Katherine?"

"This has nothing to do with trusting you. I learned to trust you years ago. Now will you please leave the ready room and go back to your work."

"Find. I will leave to go back to the bridge. By the way we should be entering the Baskline solar system in a few hours. Has the ambassador made contact with you as yet Captain?"

"Nothing so far Chakotay. When he does. I will be sure to let you know." She says in some what of a sass tone with her first officer.

Chakotay goes to move off out of the ready room leaving the captain alone with her thoughts. Even though she was waiting to speak with Ambassador T'Laren of the Baskline system.

There planets have been waging a possible war with another solar system. And the Captain has been asked to help out with the possible truce talks. For which the real reason she doesn't wish to involved any others from the U.S.S. Voyager.

And why she needs to stay away from any close relationships with giving away her mission. She is giving up everything that is important to her. This includes her deep feelings for Chatokay even though having asked the marriage question three months prior.

 **Moments Later...**

Janeway was being called from the bridge that a message was coming in from the Ambassador. She got up from the couch for which she had started to read.

"What is going on Tuvok?" She says with trying to calm her nerves for the moment.

"Captain. Ambassador T' Laren is calling you. He said it's extremely important that he speaks with you."

"Very well Tuvok, I will speak with him here in my ready room." She says with moving over to the computer terminal to switch it on.

It took just a moment for the face of the Ambassador to show up on the screen.

"Ambassador T' Laren is everything all set for me to travel to your planet to begin the talks. No one here knows why I am leaving the ship accept that involves with you."

"I will be arriving in your area within the next two hours. Please advise your people that I will be arriving." He said on the screen while others his race was talking to him from behind the terminal.

"Understood T' Laren. Does your council understand the reason I will be joining in on the truce talks?" She asked in a serious tone with the question.

"They know Captain. See you soon." As the communications ends with Janeway getting up to inform the bridge of her official leaving the ship.

She steps through the door to wind up onto the bridge. Tuvok was at his station with Chakotay sitting in the command seat.

"All right everyone I would like to let everyone know that I will be leaving in two hours once the Ambassador arrives in his vessel. I should be gone a week while I visit the Baskline solar system as part of a good will gesture. Now please excuse me while I get myself ready for the trip."

And with that she left everyone on the bridge wondering what her true motive will be with the Ambassador. Even Chakotay didn't believe the story.

It was at this time that he needed to devise a plan on how to follow the captain without being caught.

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two **Janeway's Fear**

Janeway when she was first contacted by the Ambassador T' Laren. She had no idea on whether the relationship between the Baskline humanoid. Even though all of there race is pale skin due to the lack of sun rays.

She wasn't sure on whether she would be able to pull this off with helping them out with the talks. This race for hundreds of years have been fighting their next solar system neighbor fighting over land rights and other reasons mostly mineral ore reserves.

When Janeway had given the orders to the bridge crew. She could see the expression on Chatokay face that he felt betrayed by his captain. However she couldn't do anything about it now, as she leaves for her quarters to be ready.

But for Chakotay and his plan. Only a few knew what he was planning for the moment. He asked Lt. Tom Paris and Ensign Harry Kim to install the cloaking device they required from the Devians months ago as a favor with helping them out.

Doc was glad to see the one woman he has cared for the past few years. Ever since they decided to have her transferred back to her sick self. She has been doing better since that time with her own people finally able to find a short term cure.

Any rate in the hanger bay level three. Both men won't be able to see the Baskline's vessel with the Ambassador landing on level one hanger bay.

Harry was inside of the Delta Flyer, while Paris was just coming over with the cloaking device to be install. Harry opened up the Delta Flyer's bay doors to let in Paris with his prize from engineering.

Harry Kim asked his friend the following. "I just hope to god Tom that the captain never finds out the plan that Chakotay has put together."

"I realize it's a real gamble to be doing this. But I have the feeling that Captain Janeway is up to something really bad involving Ambassador T' Laren."

Tom Paris asked his friend for the tool that was needed to install the cloaking device on the side of the vessel inside for where the computer terminal is located.

Taking a few moments to install the device. Lt. Paris was happy with the results. All they needed to do now is wait until the captain and the Ambassador leaves later for the Baskline solar system.

Otherwise for Captain Janeway. She had finished putting her things together into her suit case. For which she hopes will be enough for the few weeks she is involved with the truce talks.

It was at this moment.

When the bridge called telling her that the Baskline vessel with the Ambassador will be arriving in five minutes. "Thanks bridge, I will be leaving to meet the Ambassador in the hanger bay level one. Afterwards we will be leaving to continue on towards the solar system."

"Affirmative Captain Janeway." Tuvok says over the intercom. While looking around and noticing that Chakotay hasn't said a word during the entire exchange.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Janeway's Fear

Once Janeway and Ambassador T' Laren took off again with his vessel heading for planet number two in the Baskline solar system. There are a total 5 class M planets in the system that houses rare minerals deep down in the mantel of the planets.

It's very hard for the Baskline engineers using equipment that can push into the mantel crust and dig out the minerals. Even though causing massive quakes across the region up top.

It's one of the reasons why Ambassador T' Laren had asked Captain Kathyrn Janeway to help out. In spite of having other solar systems are fighting the Baskline system for the rare minerals.

And why they want to go to war with the Baskline people throughout all of the five Class M planets.

On board the vessel...

Captain Janeway was relaxing in the back of the vessel. While Ambassador T' Laren had the vessel on automatic pilot. He was mostly reading the latest reports from his council members from planet two.

Janeway was currently watching the Ambassador shaking his head after reading the latest reports. "What's wrong Ambassador?" She asked in a serious tone of her voice while moving up front to talk.

"I am afraid to say this. The warring groups fighting for the rare minerals are spreading out further to the other class M planets." He says in a sadness that she was able to hear over all.

"I just hope Captain Janeway that your going to be able to help with talking to them and the rest of the groups heading into the solar system."

"It's why I am here T' Laren. I will just do my best to try and avert a war with your solar system. It's been awhile since I have been involved in this type of conversation." She states with taking in a deep breath into her lungs before heading into the back.

"Thank you for your support. I just hope that your Voyager people will be able to understand as to why you were asked to help us out."

"I just don't know anymore T' Laren."

"I suggest you relax Captain for now until we reach the planet." He says with turning his head to see on whether she was able to hear him. But she heard him with pushing the seat into a better position to sleep a little.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Janeway's Fear

It was an hour later for when Janeway woke from her nap on the vessel. She was able to hear voices coming from either the Ambassador or others talking over the communications terminal.

As she moved forward to see the Ambassador talking on the terminal. "Is everything all right T' Laren?" She asked her question with concern.

T' Laren looked up from the communications terminal to answer the question. "I am fine. Since we have landed, we need to wait for security to arrive to fly us into the inner city of Metroplois deep inside the mountain region." He says even though Captain Janeway didn't realize that the population lives under ground.

"Is this why your people's facial color is so pale due to being out of the sun's rays?" She asked even though she might be scared that the Ambassador might be insulted from the question.

T' Laren didn't blink an eye for when it came to answering the question from the Voyager captain. In regard to our color. It's not because of living under ground. But rather our Sun is too far away to have everyone turn darker. Our planet is actually starting to die away in that respect of it."

"Aren't your scientists able to figure out how to save your planet before it's too late?" Janeway moved in closer to offer a hand of emotional support.

"The scientists know the answer. They are waiting on the truce talks before deciding on placing a string of satellites to help with expanding the amount of sun rays onto the planet surface."

"Now this is interesting T' Laren. Placing the satellites just might be able to do the job. And if it does work. It will mean that your people from the cities will be able to live on the surface with out fear."

"That plan is far off Captain. First things first is the fact we need to start the talks with the Baskline group from the outer solar system of Baskin four. They are warrior like most of all. And what ever we do Captain, we need to be extremely careful."

"I understand completely T' Laren. I believe I see the security force arriving in the foreground." Janeway says as she checks her belongings including her laser weapon hanging down on the side of her right hip.

 **On board the Voyager.**

Lt. Tom Paris and Ensign Harry Kim were off and running on board the Delta Flyer using the cloaking device.

They will be able to follow the Ion trail of the Ambassador's shuttle vessel. They will need to be extremely careful once they arrive onto the planet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five **Janeway's Fear**

Once the delta flyer was away with using the cloaking device. First off Lt. Tom Paris sent off a coded message to the Voyager to let Commander Chakotay and the others know they were on their way.

Chakotay mention to Tuvok to keep a close eye on them before entering the planet's atmosphere.

"Affirmative Commander. I will be scanning for any other transmissions from the planet as well. Since Captain Janeway is involved in some way." Tuvok says very softly to Chakotay standing next to his station still stewing inside of him.

"Believe me Tuvok. She is involved in some way. And I be damn to find out by hook or by crook with the two heading for the planet using the cloaking device. Hopefully they will be able to find out the complete truth of the matter."

"And what is they don't commander?" Tuvok states directly to the point with his question.

"Than I have no answer for you at this time. But for now Tuvok we wait and hope for the best."

On board the Delta Flyer

Lt. Tom Paris was watching the energy levels with the cloaking device. They had just enter the atmosphere of planet number two. The vessel housing the ambassador and Captain Janeway had landed and was being taken into the inner city of the mountain range.

"So far so good with the energy levels. However using the portable cloaks is going to be tricky inside the mountain region." Paris says to Ensign Harry Kim sitting in the front of the flyer.

"I will agree with you, Tom. I had no idea just how difficult this mission is turning out to be at this time." Kim said feeling some what frustrated for having to agreed to the mission.

"All right Harry. We are going to land away from the ambassador's vessel. I do hope your in great shape for a two mile hike?"

Ensign Harry Kim rolled his eyes at his friend in regard to the hike. "Oh! Just lovely...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth Janeway's Fear

Lt. Tom Paris and Ensign Harry Kim was prepared for the higher oxygen content of the planet. As they started their trek towards the mountain region that houses the cities inside. And most of all inner layer of the mantel of the planet.

Ensign Kim keep on complaining in spite of the two mile walk. Even though he keep an eye on the energy levels of the miniature cloaking devices covering them on there belts.

Lt. Paris didn't say a word during the time they were walking towards the mountains. Each man knew what there jobs would be once they are inside.

They are to exchange uniforms with two of the security people. While hiding them away from the main population. While looking for Captain Janeway and get her away from the Baskline solar system and back onto the Voyager.

It was basically a few moments later they reach the mountain region. They will need to be lucky when they found the main entrance opened with the changed in the guards.

They would need to be careful at this point getting inside first with the energy levels staying the same for now with the cloaking devices.

Once the two men were able to get inside. It was the job of trying to find the captain. But first things first they needed to find two of the security people to take over in their uniforms and helmets to hide there faces to the local traffic walking by inside.

 **A few moments later they found the two coming up close to them.**

Since there was no one else around. Both Tom and Harry used there laser weapons to knock them out. Lucky for them there was some type of garbage chute near by to place the bodies inside for the time being.

Once they were able to remove the uniforms and helmets for which fitted them ok for now. They started off on their trek to start looking for the captain.

They would be walking past a number of the population including security force changing shifts at each of the sectors code name by numbers and colors.

Paris and Kim over heard conversations in regard to a Federation member working with the Ambassador on trying to prevent a war with another solar system.

Once they were away from everyone. It gave a chance for the two of them to speak for a few moments.

"Did you hear that Harry? Captain Janeway is differently some where around here." Lt. Tom Paris says with turning back on the cloaking device before heading off again.

"I heard Tom. This situation with the captain is not good at all. Do you ever consider Tom that this truce of sorts might be a political ploy to really start a nuclear war on each side and using her as a pawn in a game of chess."

"I hope not Harry! Come on lets moving in finding her." Paris stated with his voice through the cloaking device.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Janeway's Fear

For the past 30 minutes in the council chambers. Captain Janeway and Ambassador T' Laren were in the middle of talking to the representative of planet four.

They have been discussing the terms of the peace talks. Even if there is a great deal of hostile intent from the representative.

T' Lar 2 had handed a large document to both T' Laren and Janeway to go over all of the details for when it comes to peace over all in solar system and the outer planets.

After some 20 minutes of reading the document was giving a huge headache for the Federation captain. She needed to take a short break. But the Ambassador insisted to keep on going but decided otherwise to let her race while he continued on with the finer points.

T' Lar 2 agreed to this request. Even though he needed to readied his plan with upsetting the talks and taking over. Leaving Ambassador and the Captain into a held place for the time being. While all of those involved in the plan will be ready with the nuclear Missiles to bombard the surface of the planet.

 **Moments Later... T' Lar 2 was able to play his card with taking the two into confinement. Captain Janeway had a feeling from the very beginning that this entire affair was not up and up!**

 **As the three guards with weapons in hands. Both Ambassador and the Captain were moved out into the corridor leading towards the higher range of the under ground city.**

 **And during this time.**

 **With Tom Paris and Harry Kim using the mini cloaking device were able to see this entire scene.**

 **They were able to follow the group until they realize what their next plan is going to be. One thing for sure. They just can't leave Captain Janeway in this particular position.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Janeway's Fear

Paris and Kim continued to follow them. Until finally the ambassador and Janeway were pushed into the cell. However Ambassador T' Laren was killed with the laser by one of the security officers.

As he fell to the concrete ground. Leaving a very shocked Captain Janeway having watched the scene with T' Laren having been gunned down like an animal.

Once the guards closed the cell. Leaving the two inside still invisible. It was at this time. Both Lt. Tom Paris and Ensign Harry Kim watched the scene with Janeway holding onto the ambassador's body for any type of life.

Captain Janeway started to shake her head at what has been happening the past few hours. She would of never believed that something like this would happened in the first place.

 **It was a moment later...**

Lt. Tom Paris and Harry Kim decided to uncloak to surprise their captain with the appearance.

"What the hell is going on Lt. Paris?" She says some what with anger in her tone.

"Following you, sir. We had a feeling something was not right once you left the Voyager." Lt. Paris states with his words.

"Sir, we need to get out of here now. There is going to be some type of confrontation with this planet and another planet in this solar system." Ensign Kim announced with placing an extra cloaking device around the captain's waste.

"Where is your vessel Tom in order for us to get out of here?" She asked with standing up from the ambassador's body. "It's too bad ambassador T' Laren was a pawn in all this damn mess."

"To answer your question captain. The Delta Flyer is two miles outside the main entrance. We will need to go slow with the trek. Since the air with this planet is a little too high for my taste."

"That's fine with me. I just want to get out of here quickly before the shooting starts with their nuclear weapons." Janeway said with taking in a breath into her lungs. She was still pissed off about the entire affair. "Lets get out of here now."

Harry Kim was able to open the door with a laser blast to the knob and opening. Thank god for the moment there wasn't anyone at the moment.

As the three of them moved off quickly having to be using the cloaking devices on there hips. It would take the three Federation officers at least 30 minutes to reach the opening to get outside from the under ground city.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Janeway's Fear

They were finally able to reach the end of the under ground city entrance.

Paris, Kim and Captain Janeway were being very careful with finally making it outside. However they had to be very careful with the heat and humidity.

Along with making sure to keep on the devices until they are able to reach the Delta Flyer. It wasn't going to be an easy trek for all three of the Federation members.

"I am worried gentlemen." Janeway said to Paris and Kim while they were walking through the sand and gravel of the surface.

"How so Captain Janeway?" Lt. Tom Paris asked with stopping for a moment to wipe his brow from the sweat falling down from his face.

"Now that Ambassador T' Laren is now dead. There is a possible chance a nuclear war will be starting up between this planet and planet number four. We need to hurry up and get back to the Delta Flyer before it does happen."

 **20 minutes later the three of them finally arrive at the Delta Flyer's position. Ensign Kim was able to shut down the cloaking device that was keeping the flyer hidden from any of the tracking devices of the planet.**

Lt. Tom Paris and Kim checked the energy levels of the cloaking device. And found the power levels to be at normal perimeter.

All of a sudden there was a loud blazing sound coming from the under ground city.

"Do you hear that Tom? It sounds like a warning alert letting everyone know there is some type of nuclear blast is going to happen. And if this is the case. We need to get off this planet quickly before we are caught in the nuclear blast."

Right away Lt. Tom Paris and Ensign Harry Kim started the engines for the Delta Flyer. Checking the radar and satellite tracking systems.

"OMG! I just can't believe it. They have launched a nuclear missile coming from one of several asteroid bases." Lt. Paris states with getting the flyer off the ground. While Kim was keeping an eye on the radar screen with Captain Janeway sitting behind them.

Some 15 minutes in space...

There was an enormous blast that hit the surface of the planet. A large mushroom cloud cover the entire 50 miles of the surface of planet number two.

It was a moment later...

The Delta Flyer with the three on board were hit by a sudden after shock of the blast. Lt. Paris wasn't able to control the flyer as it started to fall into one of the asteroids with normal atmosphere.

"Jesus Tom we are going to crash on the surface of the asteroid." Kim said in a very excitable tone of voice.

"Lt. Paris, do you think we can get off a message to the Voyager?" Janeway says with tightening the restraints on her seat. As it's the same with Paris and Harry Kim moving into a better position with there seats.

It was at this point the Delta Flyer started to buckle. While the vessel was heading for the surface very quick...And than nothing!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Janeway's Fear

Moments later with the crash of the Delta Flyer. Captain Janeway was starting to come around from hitting her back against the bulk head. She was moaning a little trying to get her bearings. When she saw both Tom Paris and Harry Kim out cold in their seats with there heads down.

She moved slowly over to them. To see on whether the both officers were injured or not. In spite of the pain she was feeling in her back lower part of the spine. She was able to manage to check Lt. Paris. It would seem that he hasn't abstained any thing bad with his body.

But it did look like Harry Kim had a bad cut in his right arm. She needed to find the medical supplies and try and cover up the wound from spilling out more blood.

She was able to make it over into the corner for where the medical supplies were located. She grabbed the black box with the medical emblem on the front of the box.

Once she was able to unbutton the seat belt that was holding Ensign Harry Kim. She was able to see a better picture of his right arm. Thank god the main artery wasn't severed. She was able to clear up the wound with the cleansing medication. While placing the cloth around his arm to keep the pressure on it from clotting proper.

Lt. Tom Paris was able to come around just when he caught the Captain taking care of his friend Harry Kim. "Captain Janeway are you all right?" He asked with getting up from his seat with just having a few bumps and bruises from the crash.

"I seem to have suffered with a slight pitch nerve at the lower part of my spine. Otherwise I am starting to move around much better."

Kim was starting to come awake finally from his injury. He looked down to see the medical bandage covering the wound area of his upper part of the right arm. He was very lucky this time around. "What happened Tom?" He asked with trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain.

"We crashed from the shock wave of the nuclear blast on planet number two. Just prior to the crash I was trying to send a message to the Voyager. I am hoping they were able to receive it by now." Paris said with trying to get an idea of the damage inside of the Delta Flyer.

"Lets hope Commander Chakotay or Tuvok were able to bring in the message and will be on there way into the system looking for us." Captain Janeway said with helping Lt. Paris with checking out the damage.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Janeway's Fear

Actually the message from the Delta Flyer did actually arrived to the Voyager.

Lt. Commander Tuvok doing double work was able to receive the message at his station. He was able to announce to Commander Chakotay that the Delta Flyer was crash landing on one of the asteroids inside the solar system.

"Was there anything else Tuvok?" Chakotay getting up from his command chair to be standing in front of the station.

"Ensign Kim mention that a nuclear war has started as to why they were hit from the after shock of the blast. It's why they wound up crashing on one of the seven asteroids in the solar system."

"Well than we need to find them with taking one asteroid at a time. While trying to avoid any of the space patrols that might be looking for the Delta Flyer. Lt. Hathaway start scanning the region for any life signs or patrols."

"Yes sir Commander Chakotay." As the young navigator sitting in the front started the search while moving into warp seven at the time.

As for the Delta Flyer

Lt. Tom Paris was able to move outside of the crash site filled of sand and rubble. Paris had to be careful with wearing a special protection suit. As with Janeway and Harry Kim to scan the area for anything they might be able to use with getting the flyer off the ground.

"Tom...radiation levels seem to be rising for some reason. We won't be able to stay outside for long periods of time." Ensign Kim announced with moving his right arm very slowly.

" Gentlemen lets just hope we will be able to be rescued from the Voyager. Since you mention earlier about getting off that message just prior to the crash." Janeway looked away into the horizon. "I think we have better get back inside and turn on the cloaking device. I believe their is some form of a patrol heading this way." She states with moving quickly back into the flyer as with Paris and Harry Kim.

Once the three of the officers were able to move inside and turn on the cloaking device to protect them from being discovered.

Moments later they were able to hear three patrol vessels fly over there position. As Captain Janeway took in a deep breath into her lungs to feel better the patrols left the area without having to find them.

"Thank god!" Lt. Tom Paris said with trying to clean up a part of the flyer still with debris. While Ensign Kim was going to try again with contacting the Voyager.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Janeway's Fear

Actually it was the Baskline squadron group from the outskirts of planet two. They had heard about Ambassador T' Laren having been shot with letting the Federation captain Janeway get away in some type of vehicle.

It's why the patrols had been sent out. In spite of the state of war going on between planet number two and four. Radiation levels on planet two has been rising ever since the first nuclear weapon was set off by the patrols coming from one of the local asteroid bases.

Captain T' ong of the first vessel was speaking to the other two pilots. "Are you sure there was nothing on your radar screens?" He asked with turning to head west to check on the total damage done by the blast.

"Sir, there is nothing at all on the radar screens. However Captain it was reported earlier that there was a possible message was sent out beyond the solar system. We have no idea on whether a vessel was able to retrieve it at all."

"If that is the case. We need to send another patrol in three hours to check these very same region of the asteroid. Lets move off." Captain T' ong ordered to the other two pilots anxious to be looking for action.

In unison..."Yes sir." As all three vessels move off from the area the Delta Flyer was hiding under the cloaking device.

 **On board the Voyager**

Lt. Commander Tuvok had informed to Chakotay that he was able to receive a second message from the Delta Flyer crew members are still alive.

Chakotay came out of the Captain's ready room trying to clear his head about the entire secret mission involving Janeway.

And now that the ambassador is dead and the captain was able to escape with the help of Lt. Paris and Ensign Harry Kim.

"How soon before we are able to reach the Delta Flyer?" He asked Lt. Commander Tuvok at his station checking the position of the Voyager.

"Depending on patrols. We should be reaching the Flyer's position in four hours."

"Thanks Tuvok." As he seat back into the command seat thinking about what he plans to say to Captain Janeway once she and the two others are on board.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Janeway's Fear

Now back to the base. The three pilots having checked the asteroid for where the possible radio signal was coming from.

The Captain after turning in his report to his commanding officer. He had advised him of the possible chance of going back to check the position out.

"Go ahead Captain. But I suggest that you take the other pilots that were with you earlier." Superior Officer Mar 'lan asked with making sure he was able to understand his orders from being inside the inner city.

It was getting too much with the radiation levels to be on the outskirts of the under ground city.

"All right Mar ' lan. I had mention it earlier sir to the pilots that I might be bringing them along with me for the second time around." He says with placing his helmet over his head. "Let's go everyone. We need to check the asteroid we were earlier. Just in case another transmission hasn't been sent."

It was at this point he was able to see the three pilots get themselves ready for the trip back out into space. Hopefully this time around they will be lucky to find someone.

The Voyager was one hour and 30 minutes away from the Delta Flyer position.

Tuvok and other crew members on the bridge have been keeping a close eye for any patrols on the one asteroid they were checking. Tuvok was the one that made mention that a patrol from planet two was reaching the asteroid's position.

"How many vessels Tuvok?" Commander Chakotay asked from his command seat.

"Long range scanners show three vessels are moving into the same region of space the Delta Flyer had crashed. It's a good thing Lt. Paris and Ensign Harry Kim had decided to continued to use the cloaking device from getting caught."

"We will wait to enter the asteroid space until we know for sure the vessels have left the area." Chakotay announced with placing a hand through his hair while moving up from his seat to speak with Tuvok further.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Janeway's Fear

Inside the Delta Flyer. Captain Kathryn Janeway was having a hard time trying to breath after spending time outside the flyer on the sand.

She asked Lt. Tom Paris to checked out her lungs. She suspected she might of hurt herself further with the crash. It was at this point Paris went to grab his medical scanner to check the captain out.

"All right Captain please try to relax while I check you out." He says with running the medical scanner over her ribs. "It looks like you have a cracked rib on the right side. It's why your been having a problem trying to breath. I will be able to give you a shot to help relieve some of the breathing discomfort."

"Thanks Tom."

It was at that particular moment with Kim watching the radar screen. "It looks like our friends are back again with another patrol. I checked the cloaking device. We are still invisible to their screens."

"All three of us need to stay still until we know for sure the vessels move out of this region of space." Captain Janeway feeling a little better tells the two about being quiet and not moving.

 **Meanwhile...**

The three vessels with the captain flying in formation with the other pilots. There was nothing at all on their radar screens having to turn and fly over three times.

"All right that's it. We can't be spending any more time here checking for sensor ghosts. Lets head back to the next asteroid before we need to go home and refuel for the next trip."

In unison..."Yes sir."

 **On board the Voyager**

Lt. Commander Tuvok was checking his scanners in front of him. While everyone else was staying busy on the bridge. "Commander Chakotay, I have conformation the three patrol vessels now have left the asteroid region. It's safe to say the Voyager can start looking for them for real."

"Excellent! Lets get moving navigator Stiles." He says to the young officer working in front of the station pushing buttons.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Janeway's Fear

Just when Tuvok had given the news to Commander Chakotay about the patrols leaving the asteroid. He had asked the navigator to change course to head for where the Delta Flyer is located.

Everyone on board the Voyager had heard the news that they were heading for their position. Meanwhile Chakotay needed to go to sickbay and ask the doc to be ready to help the three on board the flyer.

When he arrived the doctor was in his office up dating medical files on some of the youngest crew members. When he looked up from the computer terminal. He saw the worried look on the commander's face for when it comes to Janeway, Paris and Harry Kim.

"What's wrong Commander?" Doc asked with getting up from his chair to be in front of the commander.

"We have been in contact with the Delta Flyer that had crashed on one of the local asteroids. From what I understand Captain Janeway has been injured at the time of the crash. I don't know on whether Lt. Paris has been able to help her with the medical scanner."

"How soon before the Voyager reaches the position?" Doc asked with moving over to the computer terminal to connect into the vitals of all three of the crew members. "It would seem Captain Janeway's vitals seems to be rising. And what ever the cause we need to find out quickly."

"We should be arriving at their destination in less than an hour Doc. We had to be sure that there were no other patrols in the region to catch them. Even though the cloaking devices they have on board is working perfectly."

"Thanks Commander. I will be sure to have sickbay ready to check them out. Don't worry Commander. Captain Janeway is going to be just fine once your ship transport them back up for medical help."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Janeway's Fear

The Voyager was some 20 minutes out from the asteroid. The navigator working this particular had to be sure their weren't any of the patrols in the region.

It was at this time that Commander Chakotay arrived onto the bridge to check on the position. "Lt. how soon before we reach the asteroid?" As he stood behind the young navigator working his station.

"Less than 20 minutes Commander. I was making sure there weren't any patrols over head the Delta Flyer. I have a fix on them at this time sir."

"Good going. Just keep me posted until we reach the flyer. I will need to inform the hanger bay to be ready for the transport." He says with moving back into his seat to continue on with his vigil.

 **Inside the Delta Flyer**

All three of the crew members were taking it easy with handing out rations for those that was hungry. And Harry Kim was one of them having to be eating a patrol bar, water and crackers.

It was a moment later when Lt. Paris had checked the medical scanner for Captain's Janeway's temperature. And it seem to Lt. Paris that her temperature was going up once again.

"Here you go Captain. Your going to be needing this water to help restore your balance and temperature until the Voyager arrives."

 **Moments Later...**

Ensign Harry Kim having to be scanning the Communications ban. When he announced that a message was coming in from the Voyager. They will be over head our position in five minutes.

"It's about time!" Lt. Paris says with finishing up the last of his food rations. While watching the reaction of Captain Janeway for any change in her health. "Feeling any better Captain?"

"Just hot and achy Lt. Paris. The water I drank didn't help at all with lowering the body temperature. Maybe Doc will be able to help and find out just what is going on with me."

"If I had to take a guess at some of your problems. It would be internal damage from the crash. Along with being slightly a tune to radiation poisoning. I hope not Captain or else you will be in great trouble."

"I know what you mean Tom." As she tries to catch a breath into her lungs without the pain. In spite of the shot that Lt. Paris had given to her earlier.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Janeway's Fear

Moments later the Voyager had arrived into the region of space for where the Delta Flyer had crashed.

'Tuvok have the hanger bay and sick bay ready to bring the Delta Flyer abroad with the using of the tracker beam." Commander Chakotay ordered with asking the navigator to be in line with turning on the beam.

Meanwhile...

Communications abroad the Delta Flyer has been restored. Ensign Harry Kim had mention to Paris and Janeway to be ready. The Voyager will be using the tracker beam to bring up the flyer into the hanger bay.

Lt. Tom Paris using his medical scanner for the last time. He went to check on Captain Janeway on whether her temperature was still rising. IT WAS!

Thank god the Voyager has arrived or else the situation on board would of have gotten much worst.

 **All of a sudden they felt the pull of the Delta Flyer having to be pulled up into the bow of the Voyager and the hanger bay.**

"All right everyone here we go." Lt. Tom Paris says to his friend Harry Kim and the captain now out cold.

On board the Voyager...

The doctor, two of his medical teams and Commander Chakotay were waiting for the Delta Flyer to arrive on board.

Lt. Commander Tuvok was able to be heard all over the Voyager to let them know the Delta Flyer will be arriving in two minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Janeway's Fear

As soon as the hanger bay received the Delta Flyer from the tracker beam. The technicians waited for the decompression inside was over with in order for everyone to help those inside.

Doc, his two medical techs and Commander Chakotay were waiting for the hatchway to open. It only took a moment before they were able to see their friends inside.

Even though with Captain Kathryn Janeway. She was out cold for some odd reason. Lt. Paris had explained that her temperature has gone up. Along with the pain she was suffering from his ribs on the right side.

"We need to get the Captain to sickbay right away. Chakotay I will have a full report very soon. I suggest you stay away until I know for sure." Doc said with asking the techs to help Paris and Ensign Kim to sickbay.

"I will obey your orders doc this time around. I will need to have the engineers to get to work on repairing the Delta Flyer right away."

And during this time the techs placed Captain Janeway onto the anti gravs to bring her to sickbay. While taking the main turbo elevator to arrive onto the main center of the medical bay.

Doc followed behind with his special badge on his arm to have the EMH travel throughout the vessel.

Moving the anti gravs into the main center. One of the techs name Louis and another placed Captain Janeway onto the scanner bed in order to get a fuller picture of her condition.

Doc grabbed his medical tool to check the main area that has the most damage. "It looks like she is bleeding internally in her chest. Louis hand me the scanner for where I will be able to stop the bleeding. Keep watching the board on whether her blood pressure is able to drop." He says to the young technician.

"Yes Doc." As Louis looked up at the scanner screen to see that most of her vitals were dropping. But it's going to take a few days for her over all body system will be able to be normal again.

After a few moments...

Doc was able to repair the damage to her right side ribs, as with stopping the bleeding. Even though Doc had asked Louis to place a bottle of blood into her IV. Since it's going to replace the blood that was lost inside.

"That does it everyone. I will call the bridge and let them know the condition of the captain. Otherwise he needed to head for the private alcoves housing his other patients Paris and Harry Kim.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Janeway's Fear

 **Meanwhile on planet Four.**

Several of the high council members in secrecy have been condoning the destruction of planet number two and the murder of Ambassador T' Laren.

Council member Caren spoke before anyone else. "I just don't understand why this happen in the first place. Especially when the Federation Captain was involved. But at least she was able to get away from the murderers."

"That is true Caren. But what happened afterwards? Was she rescued by her own people and headed out towards the asteroid belts?" Caren Two asked having to be sitting next to his father. The stress lately has taken it's toll on his father at aged 72 years old.

"We need to find out the complete truth as to why our own people wished to destroy instead of having the truce?" Caren says with moving up from the council table.

"Father, it's not going to be easy to find those officers involved with giving the order to send the nuclear weapon to planet two. I understand the radiation levels are rising through the entire planet and has affected a number of the under ground population."

"It's why I am upset over this. Ambassador T' Laren had no idea his life was going to be destroyed because of those evil men. And now we are suffering because of it."

"Father, I have an idea. Even though you might not approve of this plan of mind." Caren Two said with looking over at the reaction on the other council members.

"What is your idea son?" Caren asked his son on what is on his mind with the idea.

"To join those men and try and find out the complete truth of the matter. I will need three others to join me in my plan. I will have the medical physicians place a transponder into our arms to keep track of our position."

"Very well son I suggest you start looking for those three before leaving. And in the meantime I need to try and make contact with the Federation vessel and discuss a plan to have them help us out."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Janeway's Fear

Right away Carin Two was able to find the three men that will be going with him to look for those responsible for the destruction of planet Two.

He found his three inside the security lockers. Word had gotten out that a plan has been formed. Jarin, Roberts and Lewis two came over to Carin Two having walked into the lockers of the under ground tunnels.

"We understand your looking for three men to help you out with finding those that caused the destruction with the nuclear weapons? " Jarin said with Carin Two happy about the three wishing to go with him.

"Excellent! I just need to make sure all of you understand it's a very dangerous mission. And I have no idea what is going to happen with ending this mess. Plus the fact my father is going to try and make contact with the Federation vessel Voyager that has been in the Delta sector for a long time."

"Maybe your father will be able to help the Voyager to get home with our engineers developing a Slip Stream Drive." Jarin said with having the knowledge of this information.

"Lets hope so! And besides right now we need to get ready. I want all of you to meet me at my apartment on level 42 to discuss the plan in one hour. Understand everyone?"

In unison. All three agreed to Carin Two's plan to meet at his apartment on level 42.

 **Meanwhile on board the vessel Voyager**

 **Captain Janeway was starting to come around from her injuries. As Doc was able to repair the damage done to her body. She was currently inside one of the alcoves with Commander Chakotay sitting in a chair asleep. Since he decided to stay and wait until she was coming around.**

 **When he heard the moan from her mouth. He had a feeling she was waking up. He gets up from the chair to stand next to her.**

 **"Hey! Kathryn it's good to see you finally coming around." He says with touching her shoulder for emotional support.**

 **"Thank god I am back abroad the Voyager. How long have I been out cold?" As she tries to sit up with help from Chakotay.**

 **"Almost eight hours Kathryn. You were very lucky we were able to find the Delta Flyer on that blasted asteroid." He says with strong emotion.**

 **It was a moment later...**

 **When Doc walked in to check up on his patient.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 **Janeway's Fear**

"Captain Janeway your looking so much better. Even your color looks good after fixing up a number of problems you were suffering with." He says with sitting down next to her inside the alcove.

While Chakotay moved to the other chair in the corner.

"Thanks Doc for all of your help. As with my crew members Paris and Kim for keeping me alive until the Voyager was able to pick us up."

"They did a great job Kate, along with avoiding the patrols as well." Chakotay replied with a smile on his face to brightened the captain with sitting up with help from the doctor and Chakotay.

 **It was a moment later when Lt. Commander Tuvok came in looking to speak with the Captain.**

Everyone looked up to see the Vulcan standing in the entrance of the alcove.

"What's wrong Tuvok? Commander Chakotay asked with a serious tone with the question.

"Sir, we received a special coded message from someone named Carin Two of the high council of planet four. He wishes to speak with Captain Janeway about getting together for a meeting to try and be rid of those that murdered Ambassador T' Laren. He's sending a team including his own son to try and find those responsible for the attack with the nuclear weapons. He has a special opened on whether or not you wish to speak with him."

"I remember Ambassador T' Laren had mention about the council members. They were against those wishing to start a war. And he mention this Carin Two having to be very honorable to discuss peace. Doc, will I be able to go to my ready room and open up that channel to speak with him?"

"Yes, you can Captain as long as you take it easy afterwards. I don't want you pushing yourself further with hurting yourself."

"I understand Doc. Plus I have my commander to be watching over me." She said with a crooked smile. "Tuvok, I will be in my ready room once the doctor is able to released me from sick bay."

"Very well Captain. I will be sure to inform the bridge crew your be coming soon." Tuvok announced with leaving the alcove to head back to the bridge to set up the special communications line.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Janeway's Fear

As planned everyone showed up on level 42 of Carin Two's apartment. It was one of the better apartments for the council member to be living in as compared to the others.

Everyone had to be careful with there movements. Since they are unable to trust anyone after what had happened with Ambassador T' Laren.

Carin Two went over all of the details involving trying to find those involved with killing T' Laren. Lewis Two came over with a document giving it to Carin Two showing him that several video/satellite photos were taken of the one person Commander Serius Three was involved.

He's a member of the security honor guard with having the limits of ordering anyone. As with the destruction of planet number two. Those working for the military would have access to the nuclear weapon silo's.

"Good work Lewis Two. We need to get hold of the uniforms to wear in order to get inside of the organization." He said to everyone taking down notes. "All right everyone lets get started, while I use the communications terminal to try and make contact with the Voyager and captain."

"Good luck sir." Jarin added with walking over to the door to leave and continue on with the plan.

 **Moments later after everyone left the apartment.**

Carin Two went over to the communications terminal while placing in the code sequence in order to hide the signal.

Taking a few moments. He was able to send the message to the Voyager. Who ever had answered sounded like a Vulcan. He said that his name was Lt. Commander Tuvok.

"Lt. Commander please have your captain to contact me as soon as possible. I currently have a group trying to find those responsible for the destruction of planet two and causing those from your vessel to crash on one of the asteroid's." He said to completely surprised Tuvok with the information.

"I will see what I can do with having the captain come to her ready room to speak with you. Please have your communications on stand by."

" Very well I will." Carin Two said with sitting in front of the terminal to wait.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Janeway's Fear

Moments later Captain Janeway was being told about the message coming in from planet four. Carin Two needed to speak with the captain of the Voyager to talk about a plan trying to find those responsible for the destruction of planet two with the nuclear war head.

Doc walked in when Tuvok was giving the message to the captain. "All right Tuvok that's enough for now. I will release the captain to head for her ready room to speak with this Carin Two."

"Very well doctor I will leave to head back to my station. Please excuse me I must go now." Lt. Commander Tuvok left the two alone to speak for a few moments.

"Captain, I know I was a little strong with kicking out Tuvok. But I was thinking of your health over all. I don't need to have Chakotay come after me."

"He won't Doc. Now please release me so that I can talk to this Carin Two. I will be sure to head for my quarters afterwards Doc."

"Good enough Captain. Please go already but be sure to change your clothes first before anything else."

"Oh my goodness I will Doctor." Doc leaves the alcove to have her change her clothes and than head to her quarters quickly to place on some make up to look alive a little with her facial complexion.

 **Planet Four Tunnels**

Council member Carin Two was waiting for the message to come in from the Voyager and Captain Janeway.

He was alone inside his quarters. As the rest of his team had gone off to start investigating the people that used the nuclear weapon on planet two.

Sitting in front of his communications terminal. He was counting the minutes for when this message would eventually come into his terminal.

 **Moments later it finally happened.**

"Thank god!" He said with moving completely in front.

"Carin Two this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Voyager. How can I help you?"

It was a loaded question right from the start...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Janeway's Fear

"I understand Captain, you were able to get back to your vessel after the patrols were around at the time. I need to have your help in conjunction to help my son and his team to find those responsible for sending the nuclear weapon and destroying half the planet."

"I heard about the radiation Carin. I was slightly exposed to it when the Delta Flyer had crashed on the asteroid."

"I need a team from your vessel to work with my son and his team to find the commander that was involved with the murder of Ambassador T' Laren and giving the order to send the nuclear weapon."

"How will my team be able to get past the patrols?" She asked the most serious of questions.

"I will have your team land on the very same asteroid and spot the Delta Flyer crashed. The transport will place your vessel inside with your team. The transport has the very same cloaking device your vessel has. We paid a fortune to purchase it from a number of traders in the solar system."

"Very well I will inform my team and let them know what is going on. When will the transport be showing up on the asteroid?"

"Between four and five hours Captain Janeway." He tells her the information.

"Thank you Carin. See you soon." Even though it didn't mean that she will be going along for the mission. After the transmission ended she called Chakotay while explaining to him with getting a team together. She had a feeling he was going along, as with Lt. Tom Paris, Harry Kim and a possible chance that Lt. Commander Tuvok might be coming along for the mission.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Janeway's Fear

Chakotay walked into the ready room. After hearing about the conversation she had with those from planet number four. "What's going on Kate?" He asked her as she handed him a report on what exactly is happening.

"I need you, Chakotay to go along with a team to help out Carin and his son try and find out who is the cause of sending the nuclear weapon. I asked Tuvok for his help as with Lt. Paris and Ensign Kim to go along with taking a shuttle. For where you and the others with be picked up by his team on the same asteroid the Delta Flyer crashed."

"Are they sending a transport Kate in order for us to be hidden from any type of patrols?" He asked in a worry tone. As she could tell that he was upset at this last minute mission plan.

"They are sending a transport. I just need to be reassured that you and the team will be find once all of you leave the Voyager." She says with moving into Chakotay's embrace for emotional support. She wasn't going to tell him that she she had a great deal of fear with seeing him or the others caught or killed.

There was a knock on the ready room door. She knew it was the team that she needed to sure that all was in order with the plan.

"All right everyone. The shuttle is ready to go. Carin and his transport will be meeting all of you on the asteroid in less than four hours."

"Affirmative Captain Janeway!" Tuvok says with telling Lt. Paris and Ensign Harry Kim to get moving along.

 **Twenty minutes later the Voyager shuttle Gangster named by Lt. Paris were off and running at warp four. Since the shuttle was revamped weeks ago with adding the Cloaking device and higher warp drive speeds.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Janeway's Fear

Janeway was watching the scanners in the front of her with a navigator that was young and mostly works the over night shift with Tuvok at times.

She was able to see the Gangster shuttle heading off for the asteroid for where they will be meeting up with Carin's team.

 **Meanwhile on board the Gangster**

Commander Chakotay and Lt. Tom Paris were flying the shuttle. While Harry Kim and Tuvok were watching the scanners for any type of patrols in the sector.

Currently they were running at normal levels without the using of the cloaking device. But soon that is going to change once they start noticing Carin's transport to take them abroad for the mission.

"Paris, do you notice anything up ahead of us in this sector?" Commander Chakotay asked with pushing buttons in front of him.

"Negative Chakotay. But we should be seeing something very soon since we are with-in our time frame." Paris says to his co-workers and friends.

"I concur everyone." Tuvok announced from his scanner/radar station. "It's going to be an interesting mission everyone." He says with turning his head to greet Chakotay, Kim and Paris.

"One thing for sure Captain Janeway was right in giving her permission to get involved in the first place. Especially when Ambassador T' Laren was murdered out right." Chakotay announced with checking his instruments in front of him. "I believe gentlemen we need to turn on the cloaking device, there is a vessel heading our way to the asteroid."

Lt. Tom Paris next to the commander. He was able to switch on the cloaking device. However it was a few moments later they received a message from the transport carrying Carin Two and his team.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Janeway's Fear

Captain Kathryn Janeway needed to talk to someone. She decided on talking to a therapist name Jane Wilson. She is asked by the crew members with her actual position of being an engineer the past seven years.

She asked Jane to come to her ready room to talk. When B' Elanna had gotten the word to send Jane Wilson to the captain's ready room. B' Elanna was rather surprised that Wilson as asked to see the Captain.

"What's going on ensign?" She asked as the woman came down from the elevator checking circuits inside the main electric box.

"Captain Janeway wants to talk with me as her therapist for some odd reason. I can't turn her down at this very sensitive time of her life."

"I don't understand." B' Elanna didn't understand since Jane Wilson was also a partial Betazoid. She's able to pick up emotions from any one including the captain.

 **Moments later from inside the ready room.**

"Don't worry Captain everything will be kept in the strictest confidence." Wilson said to her while sitting in front of her on the couch.

"Thank you ensign. I just needed to speak with you about my feelings with Chakotay and the others heading into this mission to help Carin and his son."

"I heard about some of what is going on Captain. But I can sense that your very worried or rather I will use the word Scared about the Commander."

"That is very correct. Normally I wouldn't be discussing my feelings with anyone, ever since I found out about Mark Johnson telling me in his letter about getting married once again."

"And it's why Captain your not been able to commit yourself to the commander?" She asked with trying to be gentle with the captain.

"Quite correct Jane. But I have been trying to decide to make that decision, to finally tell him on just how I actually feel. I just hope that I will have the chance with Chakotay having left with the others on the shuttle.

"I do hope you will have that chance once everything is over with Captain. Now if you don't mine, I need to get back to engineering. As Chief Engineer B' Elanna is looking for me to finish up my work."

"Of course ensign. And thank you for all of your help with my emotions over all." Janeway says with getting up from the couch to shake the woman's hand.

"Any time Captain Janeway." She leaves the ready room by passing the bridge to head for engineering.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th Janeway's Fear

The partial Betazoid Jane Wilson knew that Captain Janeway was in a great deal of trouble with her emotions, and the relationship with Commander Chakotay.

As she arrived at engineering. She went to finish up her work on the upper level. However she did see the Chief of Engineer B' Elanna working down below on the scanners.

B ' Elanna was given the report that her crew member Ensign Jane Wilson had arrived back to work. After she went to the ready room to speak with the Captain of the Voyager.

Wilson had to clear her mind. In order for her to finish up the job she was assigned to. It took a few moments when she finally was herself again.

 **Meanwhile the Voyager shuttle was arriving on the asteroid destination. They will be feeling the transports tracter beams to bring the entire shuttle inside of there hanger bay.**

Commander Chakotay was the one to let the shuttle members that they should be moving soon.

While Lt. Tom Paris had received a quick message from the transport. "All right everyone. They are here, so I suggest we all hang on from the pull of the beams." Paris says with pulling his safely belt from getting injured once again.

A moment later the shuttle was being pulled into the hanger bay of the transport. While Carin Two and his team were waiting for the shuttle to settle and the decompression corrected for everyone to breath fresh air.

Once the shuttle door opened to let out Chakotay, Tuvok, Seven of Nine, Harry Kim and Tom Paris onto the hanger bay floor.

This is where they met for the first time. "Greetings, I am Carin Two. I will be in charge of the mission to planet four."

The other group members introduced themselves as well. Before Commander Chakotay exchanged greetings with everyone else before having a briefing to discuss the aspects of the mission.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Janeway's Fear

Carin Two talked about getting into the under ground city. Even though they suspected that the commander that had given the order to send the nuclear weapon was on level 42.

"So what are we supposed to be doing Carin Two?" Lt. Tom Paris asked the question.

"Everybody is going to be using the miniature cloaking devices during the time we will be treking to the city. Once we land in the sand just some two miles, we need to be cloaked in order not to be scanned by the military's satellite systems."

"And when we get inside Carin Two?" Commander Tuvok asked with placing his uniform on given to the crew members to use once they are inside the city.

"The same accept for myself and another will be walking in normal speed. While everyone else will be using the cloaking devices until we reach level 42." Carin Two replied while watching Seven of Nine zipping up her uniform from the back.

"And what about me, Carin Two?" Seven said with curiosity on all of her crew member's faces.

"It's obvious Seven Of Nine. Since I heard that the commander is a ladies man of sorts."

"Very well, I shall do my best to seduce this man in order to gain the information we are looking for." She said with a slight smile, even though her friends knew better that she wouldn't actually give herself to him.

"All right everyone. Now that we know what our jobs will be. We will be landing in ten minutes. Please prepare yourselves." Carin Two quietly said to the group from inside the transport.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th Janeway's Fear

It was exactly 11 minutes when they landed two miles away from the main entrance of the city of Goblin population a little over three million.

Carin Two had to remind everyone to keep using the miniature cloaking devices. As everyone was ready for the two mile trek. With the uniforms they were wearing. It was helping them to be able to control the temperatures inside of their bodies.

Chakotay would be following Carin Two and his men, while watching the others for any type of trouble with there breathing from the heat and humidity.

The only one not having a problem was Seven Of Nine. She would be going over in her mind the plan mostly. Otherwise she had to catch Ensign Kim from falling onto the sand. Since he wasn't used to this type of situation.

Ensign Kim greatly appreciated to have her help him out. "Thanks Seven. It's just too hot and humid for me to get use to this type of weather elements." He said with wiping his brow with his right hand.

While Lt. Paris asked to stop to take a sip of water from the water bottles. Carin Two agreed even though only for a few moments.

Chakotay asked Carin Two on just how much longer before arriving at the entrance.

"Actually 15 minutes Commander. I suggest that everyone get yourselves ready." He said with powering up his weapon as with the other members of the team.

 **15 minutes later they arrived at the entrance still cloaked. There were only two soldiers walking the grounds.**

 **It was going to be easy to get inside. Even though they still had a ways to go before taking the main turbo to reach level 42.**

 **Walking inside. Only Carin and Tomilson were allowed to stay uncloaked as per orders. While everyone else continued with the trek. Along with the fact it was so much cooler inside with the main central air conditioning working through out.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Janeway's Fear

Everyone was being so careful inside the tunnels before reaching the main turbo and level 42. Only Carin Two and Tomilson weren't using the cloaking devices. But it's going to be soon when everyone will be uncloaking.

One person that was very anxious to get started with her play acting was Seven Of Nine. She has an idea on how to acquired the information from the commander in his quarters. Even though she is going against the rules of her ethics with using the Nanoprobes.

She wasn't going to say a word to anyone about it until way later. She was standing behind Carin Two since he was talking to some one about the information they asked about Commander Tucker Three. He was currently in his quarters after finishing up a long shift at the air base. The soldier told Carin Two that his quarters was number 4200 C just a few moments from the turbo.

As soon as the soldier was out of sight. This is when everyone turned off the Cloaks on their belts. To continue on down to the turbo.

"I must warn you all. Once inside the turbo, everyone needs to hold on with the speed of the turbo will be moving. It has a tendency at times for some of the users to have slight heart attacks and other conditions."

"Thanks for the warning!" Lt. Tom Paris says to him and the group getting themselves ready.

Once inside with both doors closing. Carin Two pushed the desired level before pushing the button to have the turbo to start moving.

And right away it started to move. Ensign Harry Kim holding onto the railing, he closed his eyes having to be feeling the speed and his stomach. It was basically the same for Lt. Paris as well. While everyone else was fine. As with Tuvok, Chakotay, Seven of Nine, Carin Two and Tomilson were all fine.

Finally after five minutes inside. The turbo finally stopped to a full halt. "Thank god! It's over. That was some ride I might add everyone." They laughed before the double doors opened to the scene of a cascade waterfall falling down from the sides of the double doors.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Janeway's Fear

Captain Janeway was worried about the mission. As she showed up on the bridge to take her shift. Communications station hasn't heard a word from the shuttle and the team on board.

It was basically normal for the moment. Since everyone was heading for the under ground city of planet four.

Janeway signed one of the yeoman's reports without really looking at it. As she settled in her chair sitting behind the navigation station.

"Ensign how soon until we arrive into planet's four system?" She asked the young navigator as she checked the time on her station.

"Two hours sir. By that time we will than be switching over to the cloaking device in order not to be tracked on there satellite control systems."

"Thanks ensign. I will be in sick bay talking with the doctor if you need me for anything." She gets up from her chair to hear the navigator answer her back with "Yes, sir Captain." As she disappeared into the turbo elevator to head to the sickbay.

The team members having arrived on level 42 and the commander's living quarters. All of a sudden Seven of Nine started to have reservations in regard to what she plans to do inside.

"Carin Two, we are here. I will meet the group in one hour at the food court up ahead I believe." Seven of Nine announced with moving towards the door for which the commander is expecting a woman from the escort pool company.

As she waited with the third knock. While the others moved away from the area to meet her in an hour.

Commander Toline answered the door in his uniform. As he sees the beautiful woman standing in the middle of his doorway.

"Hello! I am from the escort service as per your request. My name is Essie. Can I come in to serve you?" She says it with a bright smile on her face.

"Of course you can sweetie. Go on into the living room before we decide our next move." As the both of them went inside of his apartment.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Janeway's Fear

As soon as Seven Of Nine walked inside the living quarters. Right away she knew her plan with catching the commander off guard.

Right at this point. Seven used her nanaprobes to enter into the back of the commander's neck. Right away he passed out onto the couch. As she started to probe his brain with the information that was needed.

Seven of Nine felt some what out of place. As she continued to do her job. While her comrades were being served there food at the food court down the hall from the commander's apartment.

"Tell me Commander Chakotay. What exactly will Seven Of Nine be doing to the Commander?" Carin Two asked knowing full well, she wasn't going to use sex to get the information out of him.

"I don't know if you ever heard of the Borg. But Seven of Nine has implants inside her body that she can use to gather useful information."

"I have never heard of the Borg. But from the sound of the name. I have a feeling they are a very dangerous race."

"They are Carin Two. I just hope to god that some day your people will never meet up with them." Chakotay said while watching the others eating and drinking at the next table.

 **Meanwhile inside the apartment.**

Seven of Nine couldn't believed it. This one man has the power to destroy. From what she can gathered. He plans to send a team of soldiers to attack the far end of the city Ranger some two hundred miles from here.

The vehicles with the soldiers will be housing air to air missiles to blow up the city and blame planet two for the attack.

And there are other attacks that he plans.

But with time almost up. She had to redraw her probes from his body. As she needed to make it like they were having a good time.

Seven played with her hair making it look messy and other parts of her body.

While the Commander had his uniform off accept for his under wear. He started to come around when he sees her getting herself together.

"I must go. I have two other appointments with-in the next few hours. Thank you for giving me a wonderful time." She says with a smile on her face and placing the last piece of her uniform back on.

"Thank you for your time. It was wonderful I might add. If ever I need you again, will I be able to call you?" He asked with placing on his uniform and boots.

"Of course you can! Now I must go. Take care." As she gives him a slight kiss on his cheek. Before moving out into the hallway and the food court.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Janeway's Fear

Lt. Tom Paris was standing at the moment. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable at the food court. Everyone was anxious for Seven of Nine to arrive. Since the hour was up for her to finish what she was doing.

He sees her coming. "Everyone she is here." As Seven of Nine walks over to the group waiting for her.

Carin Two gets up from his seat and his salad to greet her. "How did everything go Seven?"

'Everything went according to plan. However Carin Two, your planet is in trouble with that jack ass Commander. He's planning with a group of air to air missiles to start a war with his own planet. And if we don't stop those idiots pushing the button to send them off."

"My god! Did he say exactly where?" Carin Two asked with moving closer to her.

"Sector 5200 some five miles from here. His soldiers are gathering to have those missiles placed on the air vessels within the next four hours. Enough time to reach the place and try to blow it up."

"We don't everyone. Did you not say that the Voyager was on it's way over using the cloaking device?"

"Affirmative Carin Two. However we will have to inform them what exactly is the plan. While we stay here for now to finish up our food."

Chakotay had to ask Carin Two for where there is a safe place to call the Voyager. "Stay here Chakotay. No one will bother you using your communications device this far under ground."

"Very well I will. Just have everyone else keep and eye out in case someone decides to turn us in." Chakotay says with pulling out his communications device.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Janeway's Fear

Chakotay was in the corner of there table inside the food court. His signal to the Voyager was extremely strong with his communications device.

He was speaking with the navigator in charge of the bridge right now. Ensign this is Commander Chakotay. Let me speak with Captain Janeway right away." He says with looking over at the rest of the group waiting.

"One moment Commander, I will connect you to her in the ready room."

 **A moment Later...**

"Chakotay, what is going on to have you contact me this way?" She says with standing up inside the ready room extremely anxious.

"I will explain Kathryn. We made contact to the Commander that had attack planet two with the nuclear weapon. Seven Of Nine was able to find out further information for where they plan to attack there own planet with air to air nuclear missiles being carried by air vehicles. I need to have the Voyager using the cloaking device to attack area 5200 Five miles from our position in less than four hours."

"And if we do this attack the base. Will it stop the attacks further?" She asked with feeling nervous inside of her stomach.

"I don't know Kathryn. But we need to stop this first attack before millions are killed or dying from radiation poisoning."

"Very well Chakotay. I will have the bridge prepare for the attack in three hours exactly. Using the cloaking device will keep out of there sights with the satellite/radar systems." She states with moving into the bridge section still talking to the Commander. "Is there anything else to know about?"

"Nothing Captain. We will wait it out until it's time to plan other things in the process."

"Janeway out." As she ends the transmission. She needed to confer with her engineer B' Elanna about the weapons they will be using with the attack."

Chakotay placed his communications device on his hip. As he turns to face the group wondering what was going om. "Ok, everyone we are all set. The Voyager will make the attack in three hours. But for now we can either stay here or explore further."

Everyone agreed including Carin Two to move on for now and check the area out.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Janeway's Fear

On board the Voyager. Everybody on board the ship was getting ready for the attack. Especially Captain Janeway having to be extremely anxious having to be sitting in her command chair.

She was watching everyone around the bridge made up of Maquis and Star Fleet crew members. Engineer B' Elanna Torres was working the engineer station to make sure all was in order with the power levels.

"Captain, we are good to go. All power levels are now at 100%. Weapons as well at the highest point in such a long time."

"Thanks to you and your engineering staff I might add." She smiled directly at B' Elanna. As she was making some changes to the scanners and sensor logs. "Ok, we are ready Captain. As with the cloaking device to be turned on at any time."

"Do it now B' Elanna before the radar/satellite systems pick us up on there screens." Captain Janeway says with now standing up from her seat.

"B' Elanna switched on the cloaking device from her station. "Captain, the cloaking device is working. We will be reaching the coordinates with-in the next ten minutes."

"Good! All stations go to battle quarters. We will be reaching the target in ten minutes. All stations report your readiness." The captain states over the system wide intercom.

Between Engineer Torres and Lt. Elway. They were both monitoring the communications from all decks. "Sir, all decks are reporting in. Every deck is on general alert as well with the children moved into the safest spot on the ship with the doctor online."

"Thanks Lt. Elway."

 **Less than six minutes later the Voyager had arrived into the sector. They were right on the mark to start firing there weapons at the targets sitting on the ground carrying the air to air nuclear missiles...**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Janeway's Fear

Meanwhile inside the under ground city. Voyager's crew members, Carin Two and his people were standing a mile away from the food court when they felt it.

"Did you feel it everyone?" Chakotay says with checking in with Carin Two coming back from looking at the main communications terminal on the wall.

"Your people from the Voyager must of have started with the attack. We need to be getting back to the shuttle before we are caught in the middle of this war." Carin Two said with everyone getting themselves together to head back out of this level and back onto the top entrance.

"Chakotay what about the commander in his quarters. Do you think that he might suspect something after all?" Seven of Nine asked with being curious for the most part.

They were able to feel another blast. And than all of a sudden the sirens were going off to send everyone of the population running for protection.

"We need to get out of here now." Chakotay ordered as with Carin Two telling his men to start running for the elevator.

Janeway had ordered the navigator to keep firing the phrasers onto the vessels. While she ordered the photon torpedo's to hit the main energy complex near the air field.

The blast could be felt through out on the surface and the under ground city. Sirens could be heard throughout the entire area.

Pilots on the ground were trying to run away from the torpedo's hitting the air vessels to explode from the missiles having to be on board.

There was even a huge fire ball not realizing just how powerful one of those missiles were.

The on the ground Satellite complex tried to find where the enemy vessel was coming from. Soldiers running the complex weren't able to locate the vessel on the screens.

It gave the Voyager a chance to move away from the surface with the explosions still happening. Captain Janeway was hoping that the damage has been done after what had happened with planet two.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Janeway's Fear

It was a mass of kaos throughout the entire air field. Commanders in charge was losing the battle with trying to get anything into the air. There was just too much damage totally.

All satellite ground systems haven't been able to find a vessel in the air responsible for blowing up the air field and other areas. Fires were erupting even further, as the on ground fire department were called to the scene, in spite with the rise in radiation levels from the nuclear devices having blown.

Meanwhile inside the under ground city. Chakotay and his group including Carin Two were running quickly towards the main elevator finally reaching it.

It was basically crazy. As most of the population were being told to stay where they are located. Due to the radiation levels from the explosions.

Once they were able to make it to the elevator. Everyone had gotten inside ready for the quickness to reach the top, and the opening into the sand.

Tuvok was holding onto Lt. Tom Paris with his illness from the elevator moving too quickly. Seven Of Nine kept looking at her communications device.

"What's wrong Seven?" Chakotay asked with a serious tone with his question.

"I don't know. Ever since I have been in contact with the commander in his quarters. He keeps calling me for another evening together. I find this most strange, since he's supposed to be worried about his command having blown up in his face." She says to Chakotay.

"It's possible Seven that he might of found you interesting no matter what might of happened with the base." Ensign Harry Kim says calmly even though he didn't wish to hurt her feelings even for a former Borg.

"Every one we will be reaching the surface in a moment." Carin Two said to everyone inside the elevator slowly down. "Be ready to switch on your cloaking devices and air support."

Once the door opened. It was a mass confusion by those of the population having to be running away from the flames, radiation and continued explosions throughout.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Janeway's Fear

Once the Voyager was able to move out of the sector. They just had to wait on word from the team. Even though the shuttle was transported over to Carin Two's vessel.

It's going to take some time to head on back with meeting up with the Voyager using the cloaking device. They weren't sure on whether all of the satellite systems were knocked out from the attack.

Captain Janeway having to be standing in front of her seat. She was a nervous wreck for the moment after they were able to leave the area.

But she was more worried about Chakotay and his team. She had asked the navigator on whether there were any patrols in the area.

"None Sir. Everything seems to be very quiet for the moment." As he once again checked his scanners in front of him to give the captain a full report.

 **Meanwhile on the ground of planet four.**

 **Chakotay and his group were running away from the under ground city. Even though it was getting hard to breath with the smoke, flames and rise in radiation.**

 **They will be reaching the shuttle in a few moments. As Carin Two was in contact with his transport. Once they lift off using the cloaking device. The shuttle would be able to make it safely into the transport to meet up with the Voyager.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Janeway's Fear

On board the Voyager. Captain Janeway decided to speak with the doctor in sickbay. To let him know the team is on it's way back to the vessel.

"Doctor, I need to let you know that everyone that went on the mission has been exposed. Your going to have to do a full exam on everyone to make sure they will be fine, mostly from the fumes and radiation."

"What the hell is going on down on that planet Captain Janeway?" Doc asked with the question from inside his office.

"Revenge Doc. Carin Two and his men are extremely upset at the fact that there was no reason as to why planet two was attacked by the nuclear weapons."

"Any way Captain, I will be sure to check everyone out, including Chakotay. I know how your been very worried about the Commander throughout the entire mission." He states with getting up from his seat.

"I have very much Doc. Now if you will excuse me I need to be in my quarters for a short nap before the shuttle arrives back onto the Voyager."

"Just be sure to let the bridge know about you being in your quarters." Doc said to her with moving out of his office. To him in some way she was looking some what confused about a number of things. And one of them was her feelings for Commander Chakotay.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Janeway's Fear

After she spoke with the bridge. She was able to tell them that she was heading for her quarters to rest until the shuttle arrives back onto the Voyager.

She knew her people on the bridge. Especially when she had engineer B' Elanna Torres Paris in charge for now. She was given the news that her captain had gone to her quarters to rest.

She could understand as to why she would. After several months of stressful situations, and including dealing with Chakotay and his issues.

"All right everyone, lets keep an eye for the shuttle." She states with checking her engineering station. "The cloaking device currently is still working perfectly to keep us from detection." She states to those interested in the information. And that was everyone working the bridge stations even though young for there ages. They needed to see the shuttle arrive back in one great shape after the battle they went through.

Meanwhile inside the quarters of Captain Janeway. Even though not many crew members over the years never seen the captain cry. This was the one time she started to ball her eyes out to relieve the stress that was over taking her body for the moment.

She laid down onto her bed after changing into her long blue robe. She tried to fall asleep right away, but she wasn't able to until after she had her crying fit.

Afterwards she was feeling better having finally falling asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 Janeway's Fear

Carin Two had made contact with the transport vessel out into space. To let them know the shuttle was on it's why over to enter into the hanger bay with a quick debriefing before the Voyager group heads back to discuss the mission.

Captain Kathryn Janeway is going to be needing a full report on what exactly went down on planet four.

It's going to be a few moments before the shuttle enters the bow of the hanger bay. He had ordered to stand down with the cloaking device, since there wasn't any patrols in the sector and including having destroyed the satellite tracking devices on the planet surface.

During all this time. Commander Chakotay had been discussing different options with Carin Two. In case he's going to be needing further help from the Voyager.. In case a full scale war starts up between the both planets and the entire solar system.

Carin Two was watching Chakotay speak with his crew members before leaving the transport for the meeting. He could see that Chakotay was worried about something. Otherwise he didn't say a word to anyone about it.

Even though the Voyager did know that he was upset at the way Janeway has been acting the past months. He's been wanting to ask her to marry him. But she was always having different excuses with steering clear of the subject.

Hopefully now they are heading back to the Voyager. She will have a different view point onto the subject. He just misses her a great deal ever since they left for the mission with Carin Two and his people.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Janeway's Fear

Captain Kathryn Janeway let the bridge crew know that she would be heading for her quarters. Afterwards once she receives the news that everyone from the shuttle have arrived into sick bay for their check-up by the doctor and techs on duty.

She was emotionally exhausted, and she knew damn well that the situation on planet two and four aren't exactly over. No doubt a full scale war will be starting up soon with both sides destroying each other to oblivion.

And it's a damn shame.

She took the turbo to her quarters on level eight. They would call her once the shuttle arrives very soon. She needed to gather up her nerve once she sees Commander Chakotay.

She would very much like to change her life to be with the Commander as his wife. It had taken her years to get over her feelings for Mark after being stuck in the Delta region for over seven years.

Arriving inside her quarters, she went to lay down until she was called.

 **20 minutes later the Shuttle was arriving with the Voyager crew members. While Carin Two and his people stayed back on the transport to figure out there next move.**

Doc was waiting in the hanger bay to let them know. All of them will be needing a full range of medical scans in order to make sure they are fine, after being exposed to radiation.

"All right everyone lets go. Captain Janeway will be informed all of you have arrived safe and sound." Doc says with his medical scanner in hand before disappearing into sick bay. As he waited for them to show up from the hanger bay.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Janeway's Fear

On planet Four. There was a rebellion going on with what was left of the military. There were only about 15% of the military vessel survived the recent attack by a unknown source.

For those still in charge. They had given an order to gather any one that was left of the military regime. Including asking any of the private citizens.

It would take a few days to gather all of their resources. In order to take revenge against who ever is there enemies.

On the worst side. All satellite/radar devices have been destroyed. But there were a couple hundred torpedo's that can do some damage to who ever is the enemy.

 **Meanwhile on the Transport...**

Carin Two and his team needed to figure out on whether it would be worth it to head back to planet four. And see what was going on with the military after the attack by Voyager.

"I am going to ask everyone. Are you willing to take the chance with going back down. Our mission is to make sure the military is not able to get far with their arsenal?" Carin Two says to the group and including his two sons having been very quiet throughout the entire time.

Moments later...

Carin Two had an idea on what was going to happen during the next few days. Everyone was going to have there lives in danger. All for the sake of freedom!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 Janeway's Fear

As soon as she was given the word. She changed quickly into her uniform to head for sickbay and find out on how everyone is doing. And she wasn't going to rush to get inside of sickbay. They will be waiting for her no matter what has been going on with the past mission.

And the first person she was able to see in his alcove was Commander Chakotay being checked over by the doctor with his medical knowledge.

"So how is he, Doctor?" He turns to face the Captain of the Voyager.

"He's fine Captain. There was no serious radiation exposure from the nuclear explosions. Otherwise I will be releasing him to his quarters for a few days. Otherwise he's going to be able to head back to work at your side on the bridge." Doc said to give a slight blush on the Captain's face. "I will let you talk to him, while I check on the others." Doc walks away to head over to the alcove with Seven Of Nine being checked by one of the medical techs. She wasn't too pleased about it at all.

"What's wrong Seven?" Doc asked trying to be subtle with the ex Borg.

"I don't wish to be here any longer. Since your tech keeps insisting that I lay down here inside of my regeneration alcove." Seven announced with a tone that was caught by the Doctor.

"All right Seven, you can leave to head for your alcove to regenerate for the next 24 hours. No butts about it Seven, 24 hours is needed for you to be at tip top shape. Especially after what had happened earlier with the mission."

"I understand Doctor. I will regenerate for 24 hours." As she gets up from her bed with help from the doctor and the young tech. As she was somewhat confused to Seven's basic culture.

As for the rest of the crew members. Tuvok left sickbay to head for the bridge to begin his duties and check on the location of Carin Two and his transport.

It was the same for Lt. Tom Paris and Ensign Harry Kim. Both were given a clean bill of health by the medical technician working on the both of them.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 Janeway's Fear

Down on the planet surface of the planet. Carin Two had gotten the word from communications that his father Carin was killed during an attack.

He was very upset at the fact that his father never had the chance to get away from the planet and head back home. Telling his men gather their things before making contact with the Voyager once again.

Taking out his communications device behind the building on the surface. His people had placed explosive charges on the vessels that were still left standing.

Opening up the channel. He waited a few moments until someone from the Voyager will answer.

 **On the bridge of the Voyager.**

Tuvok called the captain to the bridge, along with Chakotay after being told there was a message coming in from Carin Two.

Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay both walked onto the bridge to head on over to Tuvok's station. "It's Carin Two, Captain Janeway."

"I will speak with him, Tuvok." She says with facing Chakotay moving over to his seat.

"Carin Two this is Janeway. What exactly is going on down the planet?"

"First of all Captain, My father Carin has been killed in one of the attacks. My men have placed explosives on the remaining vessels on the ground. But I am afraid that the South and North end needs your vessel to destroy the rest."

"Very well Carin Two, we will be changing course to make the final attack on the planet. What about your transports, will you be able to get away after we are done talking to each other?"

"We will try Captain. But I am afraid we have no place to go afterwards. Our homes have been destroyed." He says in a sad somber mood.

"Tell you what Carin Two. Your welcomed to come to our vessel and serve to the best of your ability. We will be able to take in at least 12 of your people."

"Thank you for your kind offer. I will let you know after your vessel is able to finish up the attack."

"Fair enough Carin Two. End transmission."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 Janeway's Fear

Once the transmission had ended with Carin Two. Captain Janeway had placed the Voyager on general quarters with the up and coming attack.

'B' Elanna Torres had advanced the captain that the cloaking device now has been turned on in order to avoid any patrols along the way.

Even though all of the satellite control systems have been destroyed during the first attack.

"All right B' Elanna lets head on down towards the planet. We need to hit the ground forces on what is left of the rebellion." She says with closing her hands tight onto her bridge chair. While Chakotay was talking with each of the crew members making sure they were ready.

"We are ready Captain Janeway." Chakotay replied with moving away from Tuvok's station.

"Tom, fire when ready." She says to Lt. Tom Paris having joined them for the attack after being checked out in sick bay.

"Yes, Madam." He said using that word in such a long time instead of his usual statement.

It was at this point.

Lt. Tom Paris fired the lasers directed at the ground patrols. No one knew what exactly had hit them without a visible target to shoot at.

Several of the vessels, fuel trucks and main transports blew up into the sky.

Meanwhile down below inside the under ground city. There were several explosions throughout all of the 48 levels. Fires started all over the main combustion sectors including the turbo elevators.

As for the transports with Carin Two and his family and crew members were able to get away from the ground surface and head out into space. In order to meet up with the Voyager.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 Janeway's Fear

It was at this time the Voyager headed back up to outer space away from the planet.

Scanners showed on the bridge of the Voyager that explosions were going off all over the planet now. Even though private vessels with the citizens were trying to get off the planet.

It was going to be very hard for those ships to get away without getting caught in the radiation belt or anything else in their way.

Tuvok giving his report from his station on the bridge. He was able to say that communications from the ground was a mass of chaos. With the private citizens down below were asking for help from any where throughout the entire solar system.

"What about Carin Two and the four transports?" Janeway asked near his station.

"They will be arriving in 15 minutes Captain. I have advised security to head on down to the lower hanger bay to greet with them and take them to sickbay for a check up by the doctor."

"Good enough Tuvok. Which security officer are you sending to greet them?" She asked since she likes to know all of the details for when it comes to serving on the Voyager..

"Lt. Lisa Godell will be in charge of the detail. As with Ensigns Marie Thomas and Judy Harrison. Those three are my best three on the security team."

"Excellent work Tuvok. " She says with Commander Chakotay telling her that a message has just arrived from the transports.

"Carin Two and his vessels will be uncloaking in a few moments having reach our destination Captain." Chakotay says with having to be sitting at his station looking at the computer readouts.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 Janeway's Fear

Lt. Lisa Godell and her security team headed for the lower hanger bay. While they waited for Carin Two, his boys and the rest of his team.

Lisa was most interested in meeting up with Carin Two. She had found out about his home world having been destroyed. It's probably a good bet that his two boys just might be upset at losing something most important to them, as with Carin Two.

Speaking with the two female security members. She had given final orders to them to make sure everyone is taken to sickbay for a complete check up. Afterwards once they are done with the medical check, they will all be taken to quarters that are available on decks eight, nine and ten.

"Yes sir, we understand the orders." Ensign Marie Thomas says to her superior.

 **Moments later...**

All four of the transports moved into the hanger bay. While the security team waited on the other side for the decompression to clear up on the other side.

Once they were given the notice. The green light had come on to let them know. They were able to move inside and begin the mission with bringing the 12 to sick bay.

Lt. Godell and the two others walk into the hanger bay. And the very first person they saw was the older Carin Two with his two boys following behind.

He walks up to the woman in her later forties and very beautiful to his eyes.

"I am Carin Two, and these are my boys Jacob and Isiah." He sees the woman move in closer to them.

"Welcome everyone to the Voyager. I am Lt. Lisa Godell in charge of this detail. Please everyone follow us to sickbay for where the doctor and his medical technicians will be checking all of you over."

"Good enough Lt. All of us are going to be needing a solid eight hours of sleep. After what has happened the past week."

"Ok, everyone if you have any issues with your health. Please be sure to let the doctor know this particular information."

"Understood Lt. Godell." Carin Two says to everyone as they started to move out of the hanger bay.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 Janeway's Fear

Lt. Lisa Godell and her detail waited inside of sickbay. While the doctor and the rest of the technicians were medically checking over the 12 from the transports.

Carin Two was alone in the alcove while the doctor was waiting on the results of the tests that were taken on him. He could see through the glass of the alcove. The security team sitting while waiting for everyone to be done.

It was at this moment for when Doc came in with his scanner report. "Ok Carin Two, your healthy as a horse." He said with his crazy sarcasm.

"I don't understand what that means doctor." He says as he sits up on his bed from inside the alcove.

"I am sorry. What I meant by is the fact your just fine health wise. Nothing to worry about at your age of 56 I might add." He says with a slight smile. "Matter of fact, everyone else is fine as well. Just one of your boys I believe his name is Isiah has a virus that the technician was able to treat without a problem."

"I am happy to hear that doctor. No doubt your captain is going to appreciate it as well. Since we are going to be serving on this vessel I might add."

"I heard the gossip. As the news on the Voyager can travel really quick. By the way you can go to your quarters now. As the security detail will be taking all of you."

 **15 minutes later...**

 **Lt. Lisa Godell arrived at the quarters on deck five for where Carin Two will be staying himself. While his boys will be down the hall.**

"These are your quarters Carin Two. I will show you how to use the replicator and sonic shower. For which you can go either way with real water or the sonic."

'I will try for the real water since it's been a long time I have used it. As for the computer. Would you be interested in a drink with me or you need to be else where at this time?"

"I will take a drink of Scotch on the Rocks. Otherwise I am officially off duty. I have plans to head for the swimming pool on deck eight to get in my laps to keep in shape."

"I don't think you have a problem with keeping in shape." He walked over to ask the computer for a whiskey and a scotch on the rocks.

"Here you go Lt. Godell." As he hands her the drink into her hand.

"Please call me Lisa when we are alone like this." She takes a quick gulp of her drink as it started to burn down her throat and into her stomach.

"Enjoy your swimming. I need to sleep since I haven't had the chance to sleep a solid eight hours with all that has been happening of late."

"Maybe next time Carin Two." She places the empty glass back onto the tray. "Good night now, and enjoy your sleeping time."

"Good night Lisa." As she leaves his quarters to head for deck eight and the swimming pool.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 Janeway's Fear

Commander Chakotay went looking for Captain Janeway after she had left sickbay with the updates on the state of Carin Two and his people.

Chakotay asked the computer from inside the turbo lift. **"Captain Janeway is in the gardens on deck ten."**

"Thanks computer." As he asked the turbo to take him to deck ten. He was wondering why she would go their instead of her quarters afterwards.

Inside the gardens. She was sitting on the bench next to the red and yellow roses. When she heard the door open letting in someone. She had no idea for the moment, until his body and face came into clear view.

"Chakotay what are you doing here at this time of the night?" She says with a slight grin on her face.

"I can say the same for you as well Kate. What's going on?" He asked...

"Nothing really other than the fact that the security team having escorted Carin Two and his team. They did a wonderful job of getting them to their quarters, including Carin Two. I understand from reports that Lt. Lisa Godell now off duty headed for the swimming pool to put into her laps for exercise."

"Knowing Lisa, she will no doubt spend a great deal of time with Carin Two, since they are only eight to ten years difference. "

"I could understand her motives, in spite of being in the security attachments. Otherwise as for my motives Chakotay, I have something to say to you. But not here, otherwise in your quarters for which your been very patience for me to come to you."

"Very well than lets go, unless you need to go to the bridge for something not really important?" He asked with taking her hand to head on out of the gardens.

"Not at this time Chakotay."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 Janeway's Fear

Kathryn Janeway knew exactly on what was on Chakotay's mind of late. She has just been holding back until she was finally ready to give him an answer.

The both of them walked out of the turbo since it was late. There were very little of the crew members were walking around with the lateness.

"I like it when it's quiet like right now." Janeway says with standing behind him having arrived to his quarters.

Chakotay opened the door to have the both of them go inside his quarters. "Kathryn, you want a drink or something?" As he waited for her answer feeling some what nervous.

"Please I could use one at this time." She said with watching him walk over to the replicator to place the order for two drinks.

He hands her the glass of cherry wine, while he asked for a scotch on the rocks. It's not offer he would have the glass of Scotch on the rocks. This evening it was the right time for it.

Chakotay says to her with holding up his drink into the air. "To us! Kate." He announced before moving over to kiss her. And this time she didn't push him away from the very intimate kiss.

 **After a brief moment...**

Chakotay breaks off the kiss to finally have his nerve to ask the one question that has been on his mind for months.

"Will you marry me Kathryn Janeway? I have been wanting to ask you for the longest time." He saw her reaction to his question, and he knew it was going to be a positive one at that.

"Yes, I will marry you, Chakotay with all of my heart." Afterwards the entire room was on fire with the emotions between Janeway and Chakotay.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 Janeway's Fear

Carin Two woke from inside his sleeping quarters. Checking the tine with the computer. It had showed that he was only asleep for twenty minutes.

"Damn!" He said to himself. Once again he asked the computer on whether or not Lt. Lisa Godell was still at the ship's pool.

 **"Affirmative." The computer voice said to Carin Two.**

It was at this particular moment. Carin Two wasn't able to sleep any further. Asking the computer for swimming trunks. For which had shown up underneath the replicator.

"Amazing, exactly my size computer. Thank you for all of your help." He says before checking for a towel placed in his belongings.

It was afterwards he walked out of his quarters to head for the swimming pool on level six. He was in a mood to swim, since he's not able to sleep.

Finding the correct turbo elevator. He was able to asked for the ship's pool, as the turbo started ti quickly move through the different levels of the Voyager.

 **Meanwhile Lt. Lisa Godell were continuing her swimming laps with just four of the over night shifts relaxing around the pool. Either in the water or sitting on the lounge chairs.**

 **Lisa lifted her head from out of the heated water. When she sees someone had join her for a late night swim.**

 **Carin Two walked over to her. As she says to him... "I quest you weren't able to sleep after all?" She says with moving to the very edge of the pool.**

 **This is when he decides to jump into the water to create a huge splash towards her and the others relaxing in the area.**

 **"Hey!" She said to him, as he comes over to join her with removing the droplets from hers and his face.**

 **"Come on lets go swimming Lisa." He says before moving off to start his laps.**

 **She laughed at the crazy fool. As she went after him to catch up.**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 Janeway's Fear

Waking up a few hours later after having sex together. This after Captain Kathyrn Janeway had said yes to Commander Chakotay marriage announcement after all this time.

Getting out of the bed very gentle in order not to wake him. She was successful in doing so. While heading into the bath alcove to take a quick sonic shower instead of using water.

But she didn't realize was the fact now she has changed her life drastically. Hopefully for the better after being stuck in the Delta region all this time.

When she came out of the sonic shower. She was able to continue staying in her robe for now. She needed to head back to her quarters. While leaving a brief note that she will discuss things further.

She walks out of the Commander Chakotay's quarters. Lighting was down low in the corridor since it was still late.

She arrived into her quarters. She was some what still tired. So she headed for her bed with getting under the blankets. She quickly fell asleep without any type of bad dreams.

It was her decision to make with finally giving her answer to Chakotay. Since he's been waiting quite some time to ask the woman of his dreams.

 **Meanwhile in the ship's pool.**

Lisa was waking up from a nap having fallen asleep on the lounge chair.

It was the same for Carin Two after going all out with the swimming laps. The both of them had fallen asleep afterwards with no one having to bothered them in spite of the lateness.

"My god!" She said with looking at the time. "Carin Two, I need to be getting back to my quarters. I have a ten o' clock morning shift."

"Ok, Lisa. I will walk you to your quarters. Don't worry I won't bother you afterwards, since I am feeling still tired myself." He says with a half crooked smile.

"Fine, lets go before I fall asleep right here again."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 Janeway's Fear

 **Meanwhile out into space for where Carin Two and his people have gotten away from their enemy. This time it was planet three would be having their entire planet blown up by nuclear weapons.**

One of the air vessels from planet two were heading towards the outer planet number two. The vessel was carrying three nuclear weapons to be dropped onto the main city and airport housing a number of ships and oil drums at the far end of the runway.

Communications satellites and radar had announced to the military that a space craft was entering their system. They had no idea what was going on with this craft.

Even though the military decided to send out a general alarm to the local population and military.

But it was already too late. When the aircraft housing the enemy dropped the three nuclear weapons into it's inner atmosphere.

 **On board the Voyager late evening.**

Working the late shift this time around. Tuvok was doing a long range scan of Carin Two home solar system. His scan was picking up an enormous nuclear blast coming from planet number three.

Since Tuvok was in charge of the bridge. He had no choice to wake up the Captain, Chakotay and even Carin Two to come to the bridge.

No more than 15 minutes later with everyone getting dressed having been woken up from their sleep.

Tuvok heard the turbo doors opened. "What's going on Tuvok to wake all three of us from a sound sleep?" She said with a bark of a dog type of tone in her voice.

"The reason I called all three of you. I just did a long range scan of planet three of Carin Two's solar system. The planet has just been blown up from three nuclear weapons at least. I have no idea on whether anyone is left alive on the planet."

"I doubt it Tuvok. If you say three nuclear weapons have been dropped. There might be survivors from the under ground cities." Carin Two says to everyone on the bridge.

"If this is the case. We need to find out with sending in teams wearing protection suits to find out on whether there are anyone alive. It's going to be strictly volunteer at this point. Tuvok, how long will it take for the Voyager to reach the planet?"

"At this rate Captain Janeway eight hours at normal warp. We can't afford to go any faster without having to be caught on anyone's satellite/radar screens." Tuvok said with looking down at the computer screens with the information.

"Well than lets do it!" She announced with giving a strange look at Chakotay. "Tuvok your still in charge of the bridge. I an Chakotay will head back to sleep for a few more hours. Just keep me posted with a report for when I come back in a couple of hours."

"Will do Captain Janeway."

"As for myself, I find this entire situation crazy. I will volunteer Captain to go down to the planet and find out the truth of the matter." Carin Two says with great sorrow in his voice.

"Very well Carin Two, we will discuss it further when we come back to the bridge." Janeway said to the heartbroken man leaving with them onto the turbo elevator.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 Janeway's Fear

Captain Janeway and Chakotay walked into her quarters to sleep for a few hours. Even though he was upset at her for pulling another fool stunt with sending the Voyager into the solar system to find any survivors.

"What do you think your doing Kathryn?" He asked with sitting down on the bed.

'What do you mean Chakotay? I am just doing what a Captain is supposed to do in the first place. Carin Two needs to find out on whether any of his people are still alive from the nuclear blasts."

"Fine! Lets just hope the right crew members will volunteer for the mission. Even though we know that Carin Two has made his decision to go."

"I know. And I have a feeling Lt. Lisa Godell might make the same decision as well."

Carin Two was roaming around the ship unable to think what he plans to do next. He's already made his decision to go on the volunteer mission. There is one person he needs to find out on whether or not the woman will be going as well.

He was on the right level for it. So he decided to head for Lisa's quarters. Hopefully she will be able to understand his motives for going on such a dangerous mission.

After a moment he was standing at her door. And no doubt the rumors have been spreading rapidly throughout the entire vessel.

He knocked at the door. As she comes out in her pajamas. "Come on in Carin Two. I heard the news from a friend of mine that works on the bridge. If your going to go on the mission. I will volunteer as well to help out with the cause." She states with her words.

"I can't stop you, Lisa. But we need to be extremely careful with going. Especially when we are dealing with radiation throughout the entire planet. I am just hoping for the best their will be survivors still living in the under ground cities."

"Well than lets rest for another hour. Please sleep on the couch while I get you a couple of blankets."

"Thank you for your such kind heart Lisa." As he moves over to the couch to pull off his boots. Since he was wearing a light shirt and pants, it won't be too much of a problem with being comfortable. It was a moment later she brought over the blankets with covering him up to his neck.

"Sleep well Carin Two." She said with moving into her sleeping alcove.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 Janeway's Fear

Lisa couldn't believe she was doing this in the first place. Having a stranger on her couch. Even though she feels a certain connection with Carin Two.

As she fell asleep under the covers. Her last thought was of the volunteer mission with Carin Two and who ever else will be going along.

 **Hours later exactly...**

 **Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay were in sickbay with the doctor. They had there list of volunteers to go on the mission to planet Two and check for any survivors.**

 **Janeway had asked all of the volunteers to be checked out medically by the doctor. Including giving shots to help prevent from getting sick from radiation.**

 **Carin Two, Lt. Lisa Godell, Ensign Harry Kim, Carin Two boys, Tuvok and Lt. Tom Paris. All of them agreed to go on the mission.**

 **Even though engineer Lt. B' Elanna Torres wasn't all too pleased with the idea that her husband was going on this dangerous mission.**

 **And Captain Janeway needed to be sure that everyone was in tip-top shape to go.**

 **As soon as the doctor gave the permission for everyone to leave sickbay and be ready into the transport instead of the Delta Flyer.**

 **At least with the transport, they have the equipment with the cloaking device to have them invisible until they land on planet two away from the satellite/radar**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 Janeway's Fear

The transport was powering up with the group ready to leave the Voyager. They will be heading for planet Two of the solar system. Their was only two other planets that haven't been touch as yet by the enemy.

Carin Two would be flying the transport. While his boys will be back up in case their is some form of an internal issue with the warp drive. For which Carin Two will be punching the button in front of him.

Lt. Lisa Godell was sitting in the back watching the action. She was amazed as to how she was drawn to this man. His goal is mostly revenge now after seeing three planets attacked with nuclear weapons.

"How soon before we arrive to the planet?" Lt. Tom Paris asked from behind Carin Two.

"At warp five we will be entering the system with-in two hours. Prior to that I will be turning on the cloaking device in order not to be scanned by the planet's satellite/radar systems. Providing that the fact they are still working after the nuclear blasts."

 **Meanwhile down on planet two.**

Military forces that were inside the under ground cities. Several of the forces now wearing protective suits from the radiation from the bombs.

They weren't able to stay outside no more than a few hours at a time. But it would give them the chance to check which of the ships were still in working order. So that they can get off the planet and head for safe ground else where.

Commander Davis of the air force. Gave the order for his rebels to only stay outside the air field for an hour. Due to the fact the medical doctors are finding other elements that was found with the radiation as well.

The population was dying at a fast rate from the radiation. There was nothing they can do. However for those that haven't been affected being the lucky ones. Will try to save themselves with being helped by the military. But for a special price!


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 Janeway's Fear

Carin Two was making an adjustment into the course. It would seem the navigation system was off a little from planet two.

Lt. Tom Paris asked Carin Two on what was going on with the course. "What happen?" He asked in a serious tone. While everyone else were beginning to worry as well.

"It's the fabric of this space Tom. It would seem that the space, time was disturbed in this section. It's why I had to make the course adjustment heading towards planet two." Carin Two said to Paris with asking his question.

"So Carin Two, how much longer now to the planet?" Lt. Lisa Godell asked her question with starting to get worried with the mission.

"Same time Lisa. We should be arriving into the system with-in the next 25 minutes. I will be switching on the cloaking device very soon. I suggest everyone get yourselves ready to land down on the planet."

"Carin Two what about the radiation levels down on the planet?" Tuvok asked his most logical question.

"We won't know any thing until we land on the planet to take the readings of the radiation levels." Carin Two said to the Vulcan with his question.

 **Meanwhile down on the planet.**

Some 25 miles from the military air field and under ground cities. The oil fields blew causing an massive explosion into the outer atmosphere.

It was able to be register on the transports scanners and radar systems.

"Jesus!" Carin Two said with looking at his readings.

"What happened?" Lt. Tom Paris asked in excitement in his tone towards the pilot.

"It would seem the oil fields blew up causing an huge fireball into the atmosphere. I have a feeling the authorities what's left of them won't be able to put it out with the radiation levels no doubt climbing. We will be arriving in ten minutes everyone." Carin Two announced to the team.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 Janeway's Fear

Turning on the cloaking device. The transport vessel was now invisible to the naked eye or the satellite scanners throughout the entire planet.

Carin Two tells everyone to make a final check on their radiation suits, including oxygen masks. They will be wearing on their hips special radiation devices to keep track of the Radiation levels.

Lisa checked her air mask one last time before opening the hatch way. Taking a few moments Carin Two was the first to leave for outside with everybody else following.

Everybody just couldn't believe the damage that was done by the nuclear weapons. The sky itself had change to a bright red over head as the stream for the radiation was moving towards the oil fields.

"My, god! Look at that sky everyone?" Lt. Paris says through the air mask.

"It's the radiation belt has changed the atmosphere totally." Carin Two replied to Lt. Paris question. "We need to start walking for thirty minutes before we arrive at the main entrance of the under ground cities."

There were a number of noises from the rest of the group. He never said anything about walking for a long stretch overall.

 **Halfway through with the walk.**

Carin Two asked Tuvok to check his radiation device on the amount of radiation everyone has taken so far.

Tuvok takes the device off his hip while turning it on to check with everyone.

"It seems Carin Two, we are doing well for the moment. The machine is telling me that we are in the safe zone so far with-in fifty RMS." Tuvok says with placing the device back onto his hip.

Lisa walked over to Carin Two to see if he was fine. "Are you all right?" She asked in a very quiet soft tone with her question.

"I am fine Lisa. Just a little tired. It's normal with having to been exposed to the radiation. We will be reaching the under ground cities very soon. We will than be able to have water and nourishment."

"I can't wait to have something to drink." Lisa says to him before starting off again with the walk.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61th Janeway's Fear

Finally they reached the entrance of the under ground cities. They didn't have to worry about having to use the cloaking devices.

No one was going to bother them in the first place. Since just about everyone was either dead or dying. Even though their might be some lucky ones to get away and off the planet.

Finding an area for everyone to drink their water and rations. Even though as it turned out they were lucky to be near a number of food vendor machines.

And right away Lt. Tom Paris, Tuvok and Lt. Lisa Godell went to break open the machines. For which they were able to find a number of items that was edible.

Tuvok was able to check the food items with the radiation device and found that all of the items were find. Carin Two's boys started to open up different sandwich containers.

While everyone else were able to drink down the water, Nutrition bars and what ever else was taken from the machines. They needed to sure to carry enough of the food with them along the way with checking for survivors.

Moments later...

Carin Two told everyone to start looking for survivors.

Everyone started to move off into different directions, even though staying close as possible.

There was an scary silence with everybody checking the different compartments. Only to find nothing at all!

But it was moments later for when Lisa heard crying coming from her direction. She called for everyone to come on over.

She moved in closer for where their was some sort of a closet. She kept on moving towards the closet. Lt. Paris using his scanner. He tells her that their is an human inside.

"I will open the door. Tom and Tuvok please keep your weapons handy just in case their is an attack of sorts." She says with a jittery voice.

And when she does open the closet door. She finds a young little girl with her face all smudge with dirt, along with her clothing having been torn.

"My god! It's a young girl everyone." She hollered out to the group.

Lt. Paris moved in closer to the young girl. He had his medical scanner in his right hand. As the device was whirling with all types of information for the medical technician aka pilot.

"She seems to be in some sort of a shock. She hasn't been exposed to the radiation as yet. She could use water and food to gather up her energy levels."

"First off we need to find out on what her name is. " She moves closer to be barely touching the little girl. "Can you tell me your name? My name is Lisa, and this is Tom, Tuvok, Carin Two and his two boys Jason and Joshua."

In a low tone she is able to give her name. "My name is Allison."

"Are your parents still alive Allison?" Carin Two says to the young girl.

"They are dead. Military people came around to start shooting at everyone once the bombs dropped." She said very quietly in her tone before starting to cry.

"I am very sorry Allison." Lisa replied with taking her into her arms without a fight..

"We need to find out further about these shootings. We need to move on and check it out. Allison, will you be able to move along with us?" Carin Two said to the scared little girl.

"I can, but I need to finish up my water and food." She says with taking the water bottle from Lisa's hand. While Lt. Paris gave her the sandwiches and other items that was left.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 Janeway's Fear

Allison felt much better after drinking the water bottle, along with the food that was given to her by the team. Otherwise she mostly stayed near Lt. Lisa Godell to feel some what safe.

Lisa didn't mind this at all. Actually she felt sorry for the little girl for having lost her parents. But it's a real shame that the military was a part of it with shooting a number of the population.

Lisa looked over at Carin Two. He seemed to be in a little bit of a stress factor. So she decided to walk over to him and see how he was feeling. "Are you all right Carin Two?" While placing a gentle hand onto his right shoulder.

"I just needed to blow off some steam Lisa. This entire situation is just horrible. There is now only one planet left in the solar system that hasn't been touch as yet."

"And I am very sorry about that Carin Two. Shall we start to get moving and try and find those bodies that the military are responsible for?"

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs with placing the air masks back onto his face. He had made sure that everyone else was able to do the same thing, including a smaller version for Allison.

Tuvok did a final check with the radiation device. As the device started to whirl to give Tuvok the readings. It was telling him that the levels of radiation were starting to rise just a little.

 **Thirty minutes later they found the evidence.**

Carin Two, Tuvok and Lt. Tom Paris found the evidence finally. They were checking the different compartments for when they found the bodies of all ages.

Walking a little bit further over by the food court. Bodies were all over the place with bullet wounds. It would seem that the military didn't care one bit about who or what they were killing.

"It's all the same Carin Two. Tuvok what does your readings show with the levels around here?" Paris announced with moving his medical scanner over another body. It was basically the same results.

"Radiation levels are rising. We need to get back with the others and start moving towards the entrance of the under ground city."

"First off we have to get back to the turbo elevator and start heading back up. 'Tom, I suggest you have those shots handy once again or else everyone is going to be sick with the quickness of the turbo."

"Will do!"


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 Janeway's Fear

Lt. Tom Paris was able to give the booster shot to everyone including the little girl Allison. Even though it hurt a little with placing it into her right arm. She was a real trouper about it having to be standing just outside from the main turbo elevator to head for the main entrance.

"All right everyone lets get inside and start heading back up to the top." Carin Two says to the team walking inside quickly. While Allison stayed very close to Lt. Lisa Godell for emotional support.

Once the elevator started to head up. Everyone was very quiet with trying to think of different things without having to feel sick from the speed of the turbo.

Lisa looked over at Allison. It would seem that she was doing very well considered the fact that she was leaving her only home. Having lost her parents to the military and radiation.

What is going to happened to Allison now? No one knew that particular answer at the moment.

 **Finally...**

The elevator was beginning to slow down finally. Tuvok was most grateful since he never liked being inside elevator for long term purposes for a Vulcan.

The turbo stopped all together to have the heavy doors opened to extreme silence.

"All right everyone lets get moving until we reach the entrance. We will need to take in the water and food at this point, until we finally arrive at the transport."

The team including Allison started to walk briskly towards the main entrance to get outside.

Halfway Allison had to be carried by the strongest one in the group. Tuvok made the decision to carry Allison in his arms until they made it to the entrance.

Allison didn't mind being carried by the Vulcan. Otherwise Lisa was following behind them.

Another 15 more minutes everyone would arrive at the entrance. Water bottles and protein bars were given out to everyone to build up their energy levels.

But in the meantime...

Tuvok was asked to check the radiation levels. "It's rising Carin Two. All of us need to be quick now with getting back to the transport. Allison will you be able to try and be quick with walking?" He asked the little girl standing next to him.

"I will try Tuvok." She states with a half crooked smile.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 Janeway's Fear

Allison was able to make it to the transport. Even though she was very thirsty and hungry having burned up a great deal of calories to make it with the walking.

It was basically the same for everyone else with needing to drink their water. Afterwards everyone were told to get inside the transport.

While Carin Two had to check out the transport to make sure it was able to fly. Meanwhile Tuvok once again using the device, he was able to say to Carin Two that the radiation was staying at a normal range.

Lt. Tom Paris was able to give everyone another one of the booster shots until they were able to get back to the Voyager.

As for Carin Two, he was able to announce after checking out the entire transport. It was ready for flight and get away from this planet and it's horrors.

"All right everyone strap in." Carin Two says to the team. Lisa came over to Allison to help her out with the strap. Though she decided to have her sit in the back with her so that she can keep and eye on the little girl.

Allison has been very quiet after being given the shot from Lt. Tom Paris. Lisa asked Allison on whether or not she was fine. She was able to give an answer that she was just a little scared to be going to a vessel called the Voyager.

"It's going to be all right Allison. There are children on board around your age, so you won't be feeling left out." Lisa says to the little girl while holding onto her hand.

 **Moments later the transport was off and flying into the atmosphere of the planet.**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 Janeway's Fear

On board the Voyager. Captain Janeway was being called to the bridge, as with Commander Chakotay. They were given a message from communications that the Transport was on it's way back with a passenger name Allison age eight. She was found among the ruins inside the under ground city.

Janeway asked Davidson having to be working Communications. On whether or not their was any further information from them.

"None Captain. Just that to make sure that the doctor and sick bay is ready to check everyone for radiation poisoning."

"All right Ensign thank you for the information. I will and Commander Chakotay will stay right here." She says with a half crooked smile, even though directed at her future husband.

 **Twenty minutes later...**

"Captain Janeway, the transport will be arriving in five minutes. They are on our screens now after uncloaking from the device they were using throughout the entire mission." Ensign Davidson reported from his station on the bridge.

"Very well I will be in sickbay talking to the doctor, while the transports lands into the hanger bay."

And in the meantime...

The transport is given orders to land into the hanger bay. Perfect on its mark Carin Two was given to land.

Everyone was very excited with finally making it back to the Voyager. Including the newest member with Allison. Lisa was able to unhook Allison's strap. As the both ladies were able to move up from their seats.

Once the hanger bay was ready for all of the team members to move on out. There was a security team came in to take the team to sickbay.

Lisa held onto Allison's hand for the trip to sickbay.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 Janeway's Fear

The security people were able to bring the mission team to sickbay. As the group walked through the corridor's at a late night shift working throughout the Voyager.

Allison was mostly taking in everything she was seeing along the way. Lisa was like this for the young girl. It was keeping her mind off her troubles from her home planet now destroyed.

After a moment. Everyone enter the main turbo elevator to head for sick on another level. Lisa told Allison to hold on with the speed the turbo would be moving.

It was only going to last a few moments before stopping on the sick bay level.

Getting off they were in the middle of a busy level with medical personnel.

Walking into sick bay. The doctor was waiting for everyone to arrive finally from the mission.

"Good, everyone is here. Including the newest member of the Voyager. Allison please go with the technician. She is going to check you from head to toe. Lt. Godell, you can go with her as well."

Carin Two, his two sons and Tuvok were taken to another section, while Lt. Tom Paris was being checked by the doctor.

Meanwhile Captain Janeway and Chakotay went into the doctor's office to wait for the results on everyone.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 Janeway's Fear

Janeway and Chakotay didn't have to wait long for the doctor to come into his office with the final results of the team members.

"Captain, I have the final results on everyone, including Allison with her health. All tests show that everyone is doing quite well in spite of the exposure to radiation."

"Do you think there might be side effects down the line with everyone?" Janeway asked in her seat next to Chakotay.

"There is always a possible chance Captain. It's why I will have the technician's keep checking on everyone for the next few weeks. Along with getting a therapist help for Allison." He stated to the both of them listening contently.

"She must of gone through a great deal both physically and mentally down on the planet Doctor?"

"She did Captain. And why I have Lt. Lisa Godell taking care of her for now until she is able to get herself together. Besides the both of them will be good for each other during the next few weeks. The same goes for Carin Two and his two boys. They have lost a great deal for when it comes to their home planet."

"It's too bad Doc." Chakotay said to his comments about Carin Two and his sons.

"However that's it for now. I even suggested that Tuvok gets some rest for his Vulcan stamina. But I heard he went to the bridge to work the over night shift for now."

"I tried stopping him from doing so Doctor, but he needed to do something instead of brew in his quarters over what happened down on the planet." Janeway announced with standing up from her seat.

"I will be sure Captain to keep you and Commander Chakotay updated for any type of problems with the team members." Doc says with shutting down his computer terminal with the final results of the tests that was done.

"Thanks Doc! I and Chakotay will be going to rest a little in quarters before the morning shift begins."

"Good night Captain. I will be shutting down my systems for a few hours before coming back on line.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68th Janeway's Fear

When the captain and Chakotay had arrived at her quarters. Walking inside she told him that she wanted to discuss the plans with getting married in two weeks.

"Two weeks why Kathryn?" He came over to her near the bed of the quarters.

"To give time to adjust with getting back from the mission. Carin Two and his two boys, Allison needs to adjust to a new life on the Voyager. Plus everyone else that has been on the Voyager a long time." She stated with taking in a deep breath into her lungs.

"Ok, Kathryn , I will go with your plan. However we will need to find a pastor to marry us during that time." Chakotay says with sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Did you forget that Doctor Robert Lansing of medical is a Pastor from way back. I will talk to him about the plans to marry is in two weeks."

"I had forgotten all about him during our travels. The only couple lately that had gotten marry was Tom and B' Elanna." He says with a wide smile. "But for now Kathryn, we need to get some sleep, and I mean sleep this time around."

"Party Pooper!" Janeway says out of sarcasm with her two words.

 **Meanwhile...**

Lt. Lisa Godell was coming off duty from her station to check up on Allison having to be staying in different crew member quarters.

This time she was staying in hers the past few days. Lisa was exhausted this time around from the long ten hours she had to put into her security work.

Actually in some way she wanted to speak with Carin Two. They haven't spoken much to each other the past few days. She missed him a great deal.

Walking into her quarters. She found Allison on the couch sound asleep. She didn't bother to wake her, as she walked into the bedroom to change quickly before falling asleep on the top of the bed.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 Janeway's Fear

The next couple of days was very busy for everyone including for Tuvok. He was asked to do long range scanning of the solar system they were just about to leave.

Tuvok had called Carin Two to the bridge to verfied something with him, and he wanted to be sure.

And in the meantime.

Captain Janeway was on the bridge, while Chakotay didn't have this particular shift. He had gone to speak with the pastor about there plans to be married in 8 days.

Carin Two came onto the bridge having walked over to Tuvok working his station. "What's going on Tuvok?"

"I have a question that needs to be asked at this point. Does any of the planets that we have been on, have any type of long range missiles that can reach the outer planet of the solar system for which we will be passing by very soon?"

"Yes, it's possible! Why Tuvok?" He asked with moving in closer to his station.

"So it would seem that a nuclear weapon is heading for the outer planet to destroy whom ever is living on the planet either on the surface or under ground."

This is when Captain Janeway broke into the conversation. "If this is the case Tuvok. We will need to try and destroy the weapon before it gets close to the planet. Have engineering get the laser and proton weapons ready to be fired. We are going to try and destroy it at this advantage point."

Tuvok was talking with the chief engineer B' Elanna Torres to the maximum range for the laser and protons were on line. "Captain Janeway, we are ready!" She states from the engineering station.

"Tuvok fire!" He presses the buttons in front of him. While Carin Two watches the energy of the laser jump out of the bow of the Voyager. Along with two of the proton weapons moved out quickly to catch up with it's main target.

 **A moment later...All of a sudden their was a huge bright light directly in front of them. As the Nuclear weapon was destroyed completely.**

"Got it!" Tuvok hollered out to everyone on the bridge.

"Excellent work Tuvok. Now that it's destroyed, lets get the hell out of here to head on home."

"Affirmative, Captain **." He turned to face Carin Two. "Feel Better now that this planet hasn't been touch?" He says with working his controls.**

 **"Much better Commander Tuvok. Now I can sleep so much better." He stepped off the bridge to head for his quarters.**


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 Janeway's Fear

Carin Two was feeling so much better with leaving the bridge. Seeing that the nuclear weapon was destroyed would make it easier on the one planet would be saved from destruction.

Getting off the turbo elevator. He walked over to the computer on the wall. He asked on whether Lt. Lisa Godell was working or in her quarters. "Computer is Lt. Godell alone in her quarters?"

 **Computer voice..."Affirmative!"**

 **"** Computer where is Allison?" He asked with wanting to know the answer before deciding on going to Godell's quarters

 **Computer voice..."Affirmative! Allison is staying with Ensign Sandy Walters for the evening, and no doubt will be staying for the rest of the night."**

 **"** Thank you, Computer." Carin Two than headed for Lisa's quarters down the hall.

Moments later...All of a sudden he was feeling some what nervous.

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs. He goes to knock on her door. Hearing the normal response for him to come in. He walks in to see Lisa wearing a flowing multi color robe with her hair up in a bun.

"Hi, Carin Two. What can I do for you this evening?" She knew deep down from inside of her stomach. She had the feeling she and Carin Two were going to expand their relationship.

He comes over to kiss her on the lips with a passionate side of him she hasn't seen in him.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 Janeway's Fear

After some time together. Carin Two asked Lisa on whether she was fine with tonight's activities.

"Don't worry about it Carin Two. Being together like this means a great deal to me. It's up to the both of us for where this is going in the future."

"And just where do you want it to go Lisa?" As he lightly kisses the top of her nose while laying back down on the queen size bed.

"For now I don't wish to place any extra pressure on you. While your two boys are on board for the duration like yourself." She says while holding Carin Two in her arms for now.

"Nonsense in regard to the added pressure. Tell me Lisa, do you have any feelings at all for me before I decide to ask the big question?"

"Of course I do Carin Two. This may sound strange to you, but I do love you a great deal." She stated with planting a long kiss onto his lips.

 **A moment later...**

"All right than Lisa. Here goes with my question. **Will you marry me?"**

"OMG! This is some question Carin Two to asked. I will give you my answer now or else I will never be able to give you an answer during our travels. My answer to your question is a **"Yes."**

 **After that everything else was a complete blur once she was able to answer his question.**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 Janeway's Fear

Some time later after being together in bed. Lisa woke up to find Carin Two sitting on the couch working the lap top on mating rituals.

"What's going on Carin Two?" Lisa asked with taking a peak at his computer. "Wow! Mating rituals of all things. One thing for sure, you did a bang up job earlier." She laughed before sitting down next to him.

"I wasn't able to sleep any further. So I decided to check up on something on the computer. And found the information rather interesting over all."

"Are you interested in anything to eat or drink?" She asked with getting up from the couch.

"Please. My stomach is starting to rumble on me. So I assume it's time to feed my body and other vital systems." He says in a serious tone with his comment.

"I will see what I can come up with Carin Two. Excuse me." She walks out of the living area to head for the small kitchen area.

Even though it was extremely late.

Chakotay was coming back from speaking with the pastor Dr. Thomas Lofton. In regard to their plans to be married in 9 days. It was going to be a simple ceremony with a flower girl. Naomi was going to be asked to attend as the flower girl with permission from her mother.

Otherwise their is going to be food with Neelix putting together the menu for those attending the ceremony. Even though it will be broadcast throughout the entire vessel.

He walked into the quarters to find his bride to be reading something off the computer. "Everything is all set with the pastor and the plans Kathryn."

"Wonderful news. All we need now is to have the next eight plus days speed up quickly." She says with turning off the computer. "Right now we need to go to sleep with an early morning shift on the bridge."

"I could use a few hours of sleep. After the session we had earlier in bed." He smiled with grabbing Janeway's hand to lead her to the bedroom.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 Janeway's Fear

On the bridge for the over night. Once again Commander Tuvok was working his station. While for a rare evening. Lt. Tom Paris was sitting at the navigation station checking the long range scanners after leaving the solar system.

"I don't like this Tuvok!" He says with turning his head towards Tuvok.

"What's wrong Lt. Paris?" Tuvok looked down at his station to notice the long range missile heading towards them. "I didn't think it was possible that a missile can be launched by one of those warring planets.

"It's the same type that we destroyed earlier. Do you want us to call the Captain and Chatokay to the bridge?" Paris asked Tuvok since he was the one in charge for the over night watch.

Tuvok pressed the intercom to make the connection to the Captain's quarters. "Janeway here. What's going on Tuvok?" She sounded exhausted over the intercom.

"Sir, we have encounter another one of those nuclear weapons. But this time Captain it's heading our way as a target."

"How soon before it reaches our location?" She responded with the question.

"Ten minutes captain. Do you want us to fire the laser beam and Proton missile like earlier?" Tuvok says with checking his information on the screen.

"Affirmative Tuvok. Do it now before it gets any closer to the Voyager." She ordered. "I will stay in my quarters once the missile is destroyed. Afterwards I will have a full scale meeting in six hours. We are to stay still in this position until we figure out just who was responsible for sending the nuclear device at us."

"Yes sir Captain. Lt. Paris has already plotted the change in course. See you in six hours." Commander Tuvok closed off the intercom to go back to his work as with everyone else.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 Janeway's Fear

Several hours later Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay had called for a full briefing in the conference room. This would be the third time she would have to send down a combat team to a planet they have no information about.

Accept for the fact that twice nuclear missiles were launched from that planet.

Carin Two, Lt. Godell, Doc, Lt. Tom Paris, ensign Harry Kim were asked to attend the meeting. Carin Two was walking with Lisa from behind asking her judgement on what this was all about.

"If I had to guess, it would have something to do with the planet we are heading for Carin Two." As she says in a soft spoken tone in order not to spook any of the crew members passing by.

Finally walking inside to be seated. Captain Janeway was ready to begin the meeting. "All right everyone lets begin. It looks like the Voyager is going to be sending another team down to planet number five. We have no information as to what is going on with them. I asked Tuvok to scan for any type of broadcasts that might tell us."

"And you want me and everyone that is sitting here to go down and investigate who or what is going on with the population?" Carin Two says to the group sitting around the table.

"That is correct Carin Two. Commander Chatokay will be your second-in-command, while the doctor will be going to check any of the population for any type of health condition, including radiation poisoning." Janeway stated to see the doctor's reaction.

"I will be sure to bring the proper medical equipment with me." Doc said to his captain having to be looking some what stressed out for the moment.

"Everyone is going to be on their toes with going down in the delta flyer this time. Just to let you know since even Lt. Paris doesn't know. The engineers were able to install the cloaking device and other added weapons to help you with landing on the planet."

"All right everyone we leave in one hour. Be sure to go over the flight plan once your abroad the Delta Flyer." Commander Chakotay says to the entire group.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 Janeway's Fear

Communications was being monitored on the bridge to see on whether their were any type of transmissions were being sent out.

Ensign Jerry Wilson was able to find a channel that was broadcasting military news from the planet. Right away he called Captain Janeway to let her know about.

"What is it Ensign Wilson?" She called from the conference room. While everyone else was heading for the hanger bay and the Delta Flyer.

"Sir, I am picking up military broadcasts from the air fields. Some one name Commander Suntar is in charge of the Nationals is pushing the military and population to step up and finish the war that was started."

"Anything else Ensign?"

"Yes Captain. They mention the enemy vessel for which they mention the Voyager and Carin Two. How this is possible I have no idea sir. But right now everything is quiet on the ground. Even though their satellite tracking systems are working for the moment."

"Keep me updated. I will be coming to the bridge soon once the Delta Flyer is launched."

"I will Captain. As soon as I know anything from the air waves." Ensign Wilson says to the captain over the intercom.

 **Meanwhile inside the hanger bay**

The team was getting themselves together with going over the plan once they turn on the cloaking device. They don't wish to take any changes with getting caught by the Nationals.

Carin Two and Lt. Tom Paris were finishing up the last of the Pre-flight checks.

"Were all set to go everyone." Tom Paris says with turning his head to face Chakotay. "Anything other orders Chakotay?" He asked while placing his belt on to keep him in place with the take off.

"Nope! Just stay alert everyone. And that includes Harry with scanning for any type of military broadcasts."

"Yes, sir. I am scanning now as we speak. So far nothing has been released by anyone down on the planet."

"Ok than lets move out now Carin Two and Paris." Chakotay announced from his seat towards the back near ensign Harry Kim.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 Janeway's Fear

Once the Delta Flyer had left the hanger bay. Captain Janeway's fear inside the pit of her stomach started to act up. But in the mean time she had everyone on the bridge to keep a close eye on the Delta Flyer with the scanning equipment.

While she sat in her command chair watching and waiting for the most part.

As for the Delta Flyer. Carin Two and Lt. Paris were getting ready to turn on the cloaking device. Ensign Kim had announced all of a sudden the planet's satellite system were picking them on their radar.

Once the device was turned on. They were now invisible from any tracking system of the planet.

 **On the planet Surface...**

 **Air surface crafts were moving back towards the air field since the alarm had gone off to be a false one with nothing showing on the tracking screens.**

 **Several of the command officers for the Nationals wasn't liking the idea at the moment. Since there was a possible chance of an attack by the Voyager having been reported by the other planets, even though now destroyed by the nuclear weapons.**

 **The population for the under ground were on full alert in case of an attack. No one was allowed to come up from the main turbo elevators unless receiving a pass from security.**

 **However for now everything was on stand still unless things change quickly.**


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 Janeway's Fear

The delta flyer was moving in closer to the planet's surface. It was at this point that Chakotay had asked ensign Kim to take a scanning reading on the possible chance that radiation might be in the area.

"Radiation sir? Never the less I will check any way." Kim went to work with his station scanning the different regions of the planet Five. After a few moments he says to Commander Chakotay. "Nothing at the moment Commander." He states to him, while the others were busy getting ready to land soon.

Carin Two asked Lt. Paris on how the energy levels were going with the cloaking device. "Were at %100 percent for the moment, even though that can change at any time." Paris announced with looking at the console in front of him.

"All right than everyone lets get ready to land. I suggest you land one half mile from the air base and the entrance of the under ground cities." Carin Two stated to his fellow crew members.

 **Moments later...**

The Delta Flyer landed onto the sand less than a half mile away from the air field. The cloaking device has been left on with the craft. Other wise everyone else were wearing their mini cloaks to stay invisible from the enemy.

Getting out of the Delta Flyer. Commander Chakotay had told everyone to make sure they carry their water and protein bar due to the nature of the hot temperatures while walking towards the air field.

The only one that was complaining about the walking was Lt. Tom Paris. While the doctor would be able to keep an eye on everyone during the trek.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 Janeway's Fear

Walking on the sand had turned out not so bad after all. Even though Lt. Paris still was lagging behind a little. Though everyone was able to understand.

And during this time with staying invisible with the cloaking devices. Over head they were able to see several air vehicles fly the area.

There were at least three fly overs. But for now everyone started to move once again, while getting very close to the main entrance of the under ground cities.

Once they had arrived at the entrance. They were very surprised their weren't any guards to keep people out or into the cities.

They had found this very strange overall. Walking inside, along with turning off the belts for now. Looking on the wall with the computer designs. They looked for where the nearest turbo elevator was located.

"We don't have to travel all that far to reach it." Carin Two says to the group. While the doctor was checking everyone for any type of health issues.

"Everyone seems to be fine including Commander Chakotay." Doc said though Chakotay really didn't agree with him with staying quiet with his mouth.

Walking not too far. They reached the turbo as the doors were open this time around. "Carin Two, how far will we be traveling down this time around?" Lt. Tom Paris announced with a slight groan in his tone.

"Twenty floors Tom, it's no use to head all of the way down. Who knows what we may find on this level. Unlike finding the little girl Allison."

It was at this point that everyone had gotten inside. Carin Two checking with everyone for permission. Everyone agreed including Paris having to be holding on tightly.

Off and running the Turbo started to move quickly. However reaching the 20th level didn't take all that long.

Once the doors opened. There was a shock to see.. It was a small ocean with sand and over head was a beautiful blue sky. And in the water were several swimmers.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 Janeway's Fear

Shocking as it was. It was truly amazing to see the ocean with a sky that was pure blue with no clouds at all.

With everyone moving out of the turbo to investigate the beach area. Even the temperature was just perfect for any type of swimmer wishing to have the best of time enjoying the day or evening.

Harry Kim went to walk the beach staying back so not to be caught by any of the swimmers. He was loving it, as with his friend Lt. Tom Paris.

Than all of a sudden they heard some one scream. As if someone was drowning. Both men ran down to the water level to find a young woman trying to swim to the end. Only she was losing gain to try and reach the sand. She wasn't able to catch her breath either.

Harry jumped into the water to pull out the young woman. As she was completely surprised to see the two trying to save her.

Tom had to call the doctor over to make sure the woman was all right. Even though his portable scanner wasn't showing all that much of anything.

"All right young lady. I am a doctor. I will try to see on whether your fine. It would seem you were able to swallow some of the sea water into your lungs." He started to place the scanner over her body, as the vitals were showing that she was going to be fine.

It was at this time Harry Kim asked the woman's name. "My name is Anna Bella. I live on the 32 level for where most of the swimmers live. It's been rather hectic lately with the Nationals military trying to start a war with the other warring planets." She says with Harry and Paris helped the woman onto her feet. While the doctor had announced that she was doing fine in spite of what happened.

They walked the woman up towards the turbo elevator. Carin Two and Commander Chakotay decided to bring the young woman home. It would give them the chance to investigate the place further before heading back to the Delta Flyer.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 Janeway's Fear

Everyone was able to move back into the turbo elevator with Anna Bella. Since they didn't have to go far. The elevator still went quickly once it arrived onto the level desired.

Once the door opened. It was truly amazing to see the rows and rows of apartment dwellings with the population coming and going like nothing was going on above and below.

Commander Chakotay asked what number was her apartment to Anna Bella. "I live at number 52 on the first floor Commander. My parents are dead, so I live by myself. Come on I need to pack some of my things." Anna Bella said to the group.

She started to run towards her place. As she took out the key that was inside her mail box. It would seem that everyone that lived here trusted one another.

Doc ran after her to make sure she was fine after almost drowning in the ocean. He stopped her before moving inside her apartment. And once they did, as with the others following behind.

It was a beautiful place and very spacious for anyone to live overall. Anna Bella sat down on the small grey couch in order for the doctor to check her out.

The device he had was whirring while letting him know she was fine overall and very excited.

"Your fine Anna Bella. Go to your bedroom and pack the things your going to need to travel back with us to the Delta Flyer and the Voyager."

"I am scare doctor. I have never been any place else other than where I was swimming, and the lower levels to shop and be entertained."

"You will be fine Anna Bella, once your able to get abroad the Voyager and meet all new people from the Federation. I will explain it later once we are abroad. Ok?"

"Sure Doctor! She ran upstairs to gather her things. While everyone was surprised at the way everyone lived with-in the under ground cities.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81 Janeway's Fear

There was one member that was taking a liking to the young woman. And that was ensign Harry Kim. He went upstairs to check out her bedroom to see on whether she needed any help at all.

"Anna Bella, are you all right?" Kim asked to see the designs on the walls of different type of dolphins, mammals and all types of birds flying over the ocean that was seen on level 20. He found it to be really beautiful to the naked eye.

"Just excited Harry. I will be finish in a few moments. By the way I need for you to tell me all about your people when we get abroad the Voyager." As she closes up the two suit cases carrying some of her clothes, jewelry and accessories to go with the outfits. "I am ready to leave Harry. Shall we go before your friends start looking for us."

"They won't Anna Bella." Harry was able to help the woman carry one of her suit cases to make it easier with the trek back to the Delta Flyer.

Walking out of the 32 level and pushing the button to head up to the very top of the under ground cities. Carin Two was curious to ask Anna Bella about the Nationals and it's military capable chances of trying to destroy themselves with the nuclear weapons.

'They have them Carin Two. They are supposed to be located at the far end of the air field. There has been rumors the commander in charge is crazy enough to use them and destroy this planet. While I heard all of the other planets in the solar system are now dead. Is this true everyone?"

Commander Chakotay was the one to answer the woman's question. "Very dead Anna Bella, hopefully it just won't happen to this one any time soon." He says with moving out of the entrance to begin their trek back to the Delta Flyer.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82 Janeway's Fear

The last one off the turbo elevator was Commander Chakotay. He was waving with his movements. He was beginning to think that something was wrong with him. Even though the doctor had said that he was fine after being given a shot.

The doctor seeing this. He walked over to him to ask on whether something was wrong. "Are you all right Chakotay?"

While taking out his hypo spray to give him another one of those booster shots. "Don't know Doc. Just all of a sudden I started to feel some what tired." He says with feeling all of a sudden he was feeling dizzy.

"Whoa Their Commander. Let me check you out first before giving this booster shot into your arm." Doc says with taking out his medical scanner to hear it whirl with all types of information.

"What is it Doc?" Chakotay asked with standing against the wall.

"It would seem your picked up some air borne virus into your blood stream. I will be able to help you out with an immune shot, along with the booster injection into your blood stream. You will be feeling better in a few moments."

"Thanks doc! Lets hope this works while we are heading back to the Delta Flyer."

"I hope so too Commander." Doc injected the both shots into his right arm. The both of them started off to join the others outside heading for the Delta Flyer.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83 Janeway's Fear

Afterwards everyone went along at there own pace to the Delta Flyer. Anna Bella having to be walking behind Harry Kim. She was beginning to wonder why the military Nationals didn't set off the alert throughout the entire planet.

Kim looked back to see Anna Bella stopped to think. He came .over to her to ask on how she was doing.

"What's wrong?" He asked to see her look up in the sky.

"I was wondering why Harry the military Nationals haven't set off the alert alarm. I found it most strange for when ever their is an unknown vessel flying around like with the Delta Flyer."

"It is because we used the cloaking device to help keep us invisible from the satellite/communications terminals. No doubt the commanding in charge probably doesn't have a clue as to what exactly is going on."

"From what I always understood with hanging around my older friends involved in the military. There is always supposed to be back-up systems once the satellite/communications systems go down or is not able to see anything on the radar screens."

Kim had to think about this in what Anna Bella had to say. It was at this point that he ran over to Carin Two and Commander Chakotay to give them the information.

"If she is right about this information. We need to hurry back to the Delta Flyer. Anyone of those military officers playing around with the controls can start a full scale war. Like with dropping the nuclear weapons on their own home planet.

"Lets move it everyone." Chakotay says loudly to the entire team.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84 Janeway's Fear

Everyone made it to the Delta Flyer in good shape. Even though Commander Chakotay was still feeling some what weak. Neither did he or the doctor pushed the issue for the moment.

Opening up the hatchway. All of a sudden they could hear the alert go off throughout the entire planet.

Carin Two and Lt. Tom Paris were all set to take off inside. While the rest of the group were settling in along with Anna Bella. She was placed towards the back for which Harry Kim will be able to keep an eye on her.

Moving quickly into the atmosphere using the cloaking device making the flyer invisible.

Meanwhile on the ground. Commanding Officer Jarrod Bacock ordered his Nationals officers to push the button to send off the three nuclear weapons into the sky.

He didn't care where. Otherwise everyone on the ground tried to run for cover with getting inside to the under ground cities.

It's not going to take long once the bombs go off. Radiation afterwards will be taking over and killing most or all of the population.

Meanwhile...

The Delta Flyer was leaving the planet when all of a sudden everyone inside saw the mushroom explosions of three massive nuclear weapons go off covering the entire planet.

Inside the Delta Flyer everyone was in complete shock including their newest arrival Anna Bella.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85 Janeway's Fear

The entire planet was a ball of flames. Everyone of the Nationals military were completely destroyed. As the radiation was able to move inside the under cover cities.

There was no where to go for any of the surviving population looking for a place for safely. Even level 22 for where the ocean was a total mess with a tidal wave to kill anything inside the level.

While the Delta Flyer had left the solar system. It had given a chance for the doctor to check out everyone on board. His first priority was Commander Chakotay.

He asked the commander to come into the back of the flyer. In order to check the man out with his health.

"What are you going to do Doc?" He asked with trying to get himself comfortable.

"Check your entire blood stream with the medical tricorder. It's going to take a few moments. By the way did you inform Carin Two to have Kim contact the Voyager about the destruction of the planet?"

"No doubt Tuvok was able to pick it up on the long range scanners with the nuclear weapons going off." Chakotay says to the doctor.

"I will inject you once again. Hopefully this time the medication will take and cure you of that air borne virus." Doc announced.

It was a few moments later when Anna Bella came towards the back asking about Commander Chakotay. "Is he all right doctor?"

"We will know very soon dear. By the way are you all right?" He asked with a even tone of his voice.

"I will be in time doctor. It's just a damn shame that my own people destroyed themselves and for what?" She slammed her hand against the back part of the seat having to be upset.

There was a whirring noise coming from the doctor's medical tricorder. "Ok Chakotay, it seems the injection this time worked. Just take it easy until we get back to the Voyager."

"Sure Doc!"


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86 Janeway's Fear

 **Meanwhile on board the Voyager.**

Captain Janeway working her normal shift. She was in her own reverie. For when she heard Commander Tuvok call her to say that a live message was coming in from the Delta Flyer.

"Put them on Tuvok." She stands up from her command seat to be moving in front of Tuvok's station.

"Captain Janeway, this is Lt. Tom Paris. Just letting you know we will be arriving in the destination as per orders. No doubt your been scanning and found that the entire planet is in ruins due to the idiots of the military."

"Tuvok was using long range scans for when the nuclear missiles blew up the entire planet. Were you able to find any survivors along your trek?"

"We did Captain. We found a 26 year old female name Anna Bella. Her parents were killed by the Nationals weeks ago. You will like her Captain. Any way Doc is keeping an eye on everyone including Commander Chakotay. There is an issue with the Commander. Doc will explain it further once we are on board the Voyager. However right now the Commander is being taken care of and is asleep for the moment."

"All right Tom. I look forward to the full report. We should be seeing the Delta Flyer on the scanners in 40 minutes. See you soon." Communications was severed between the Voyager and the Delta Flyer.

However for now. She was more worried about her future husband and the virus that was mention. She just had to wait it out until they arrived,


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87 Janeway's Fear

On board the Delta Flyer. Carin Two had shut down the cloaking device in order for the Voyager to meet up with them the correct location.

Lt. Tom Paris opened up his communications terminal to send a message to let them know they were ready to enter the hanger bay.

Commander Tuvok announced to the Captain and security to send a security team and medical techs to the hanger bay. It was normal for the Captain to send techs from sickbay to make sure all was well with the team.

Meanwhile Carin Two flew the Delta Flyer into the hanger bay. While waiting for the entire process to decompress to be done.

Captain Janeway waited with the group. Once the hatchway opened up to have the team walk out. Commander Chakotay followed behind with the doctor. As he was holding him up until he's able to get him on a gurney and sick bay.

Anna Bella stood along side of ensign Harry Kim. So far she was plenty amazed to the size of the hanger bay and the group that was walking over to them.

"Welcome back gentlemen and young lady. Everyone needs to go to Sick bay for a full medical check up and that includes our newest guest."

"Thank you Captain Janeway." Anna Bella replied with moving away to join the doctor and the rest of the medical technicians.

Looking at Commander Chakotay and his condition. "That goes for you as well Chakotay. I will have a full report later once everyone has been medically cleared."

"Right away Captain. Chakotay will be the first one to be checked out before he's even medically cleared."

"Good enough for now. Everyone please get moving. While I will be on the bridge." She stated to the Delta Flyer team.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88 Janeway's Fear

"All right Chakotay onto the scanner bed. I need to check your entire system to make sure the air borne virus is out of your system." Doc said...

"The way I am feeling at the moment. I doubt it! I just don't understand it why I was the only one to catch it, while the others are fine." Chakotay replied with laying his head down onto the scanner bed.

Afterwards taking his time in every aspect. Doc was able to find something that didn't belong in Chakotay's body.

Taking out his hypo spray and placing it with a chemical. He was able to inject it into his blood stream.

'What's going on Doc?" Commander Chakotay asked with feeling the solution having to feel warm going into his veins.

"Well it looks like your going to be just fine Commander. I just killed the air borne virus and a small worm that had enter into you some where along your trip to the last planet. Just rest now while I have the techs give me a report on the others."

"Thanks Doc."

"Your welcomed Commander. At least now Captain Janeway doesn't has to worry any longer about you."

"You can say that again doctor. She's been so worried about me, that she hasn't been able to sleep correctly." Chakotay said strongly with his tone about his future wife.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89 Janeway's Fear

After the doctor was able to speak with the techs having taken care of the others. He asked Harry Kim to escort Anna Bella to her quarters on the eight level.

"Doc, I will be happy to take her to her quarters. No doubt it's going to be rough for her with being away from her home." Kim said to the doctor sitting in his office.

"I know Harry. She needs to be watched very closely in case of any emotional issues. And since she has gotten close to you. I would hope that your be able to help her out in the process."

"I will try doc." Kim replied with moving out of his office to check on Anna Bella in the alcove ready to leave.

He walked over to see the tech making one last check on her immune system with the tricorder. "Anna Bella are you ready to go now. Doc has given the green light to leave and have me escort you to your quarters."

"That would be nice Harry Kim. Plus the fact I am rather exhausted after what has happened the past few days for me over all. By the way before we leave. Is there a swimming pool on your vessel?" She asked with a wide smile on her face.

"There is a pool on the 8th level or if your interested in using the holo deck to develop a program of your choosing."

"I have no idea what a holo deck is at this point Harry. I rather swim in a pool until I am used to certain things on this vessel."

"Of course Anna Bella. Come on before you start falling asleep and wind up on the floor." He says in a joking way to have the woman start to laugh for a change.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90 Janeway's Fear

Along the way to Anna Bella quarters. Harry Kim called over Allison the other newest member to meet up with Anna Bella.

Allison was on her way over to her quarters to rest as well. She walks over to the two of them. "Hello! Harry how are you this evening or should I say rather late?"

"Tired after getting back from our mission. Allison, I would like you to meet up with Anna Bella from the last planet in your solar system." Kim says in a somber mood to the both ladies.

"Hi! It looks like we will have a great deal to discuss in the near future. But for now, I need to sleep at least eight hours Allison."

"Sure, have a good night's rest dear." Allison says before moving away from them for now.

"Come on Anna Bella, we need to get onto the main turbo elevator to the fourth level and your quarters." Kim announced with moving on down the hallway to walk into the turbo with Anna Bella telling her to hold on no matter how close they will be going.

Moments later...

Kim put into the computer's pass word in order to get into Anna Bella's quarters.

"Wow!" She was rather impressed with the rooms. Including when she went to look for the bedroom and went to sit on down at the edge.

While Kim decided to show her the different computer systems, along with the sonic shower. She can go both ways with the real water or the sonic. She will decide later when she wakes from her sleep.

"I will leave you to your sleep now Anna Bella. I plan to do the same before I am needed on the bridge later. Good night."

He walks out of the quarters to head for his own. He was exhausted for the most part from the entire mission.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91 Janeway's Fear

Captain Janeway decided on her own to see how commander Chakotay was doing in his alcove for sickbay.

Since it was late. The doctor had gone off-line for now. Since he was not needed for any type of an emergency. She walked into the alcove very quiet. He was moving around as if he's not able to get comfortable at all.

It was at this particular moment. Chakotay goes to open his eyes to see her staring down at him. "Hey! Don't you know it's not proper to be staring down at a sleeping person?"

"I know. But I am missing you a great deal. And besides the doctor is off-line, so I came in here to see how your doing." Janeway says with a smile before bending down to kiss him on his cheek.

'Thanks, I needed that Kate very badly. And besides we have a great deal to discuss with-in the next few days, along with the briefing with the team."

"By the way tell me a little about the new Voyager member Anna Bella?" She asked since she saw that ensign Harry Kim is very much interested in the woman.

"First of all She is going to be needing a great deal of help with a therapist. She is starting an entirely new life after losing her home and parents being killed by the Nationals. Otherwise she is a very sweet woman totally."

"Since it's late, I will leave you to your sleep or else I will get into trouble with the doc." She says to him before kissing him again before walking out.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92 Janeway's Fear

After sleeping almost eight hours. Anna Bella had gotten up feeling some what refreshed. She had made the decision to check out the Voyager's pool.

She had gotten up to start checking through her personal belongings she was able to bring with her. After a few moments, she was able to find her one piece bathing suit, towel and lotion to use just in case.

She went to go change, along with placing on her slippers. She needed to ask the computer on what exactly time it was on the vessel.

Computer Voice - **"Time is 09.30 a.m.**

"Thank you computer." She says to the voice.

"Your welcomed Anna Bella."

Truly amazing. She couldn't believe that the computer knew she was.

Afterwards she decided to walk out into the corridor with asking one of the crew members on the closest turbo elevator to take her to the ship.

She was able to find the Voyager's pool. When she walked in there were eight others running the water with laps.

First off she found an empty locker to leave her towel and lotion inside when ever she was ready to use.

However all of a sudden she was feeling some what weak. She didn't bother to say a word. She found the stairs that was leading into the heated water.

 **Meanwhile in sickbay...**

Doc was back on-line for the morning watch. He was going over the computer terminal. He noticed there was an issue going on with Anna Bella.

Checking the latest blood sample and found there was a slight change in her immune system. He needed to do a transfer of his system to the ship's pool and bring her back without her knowing it.

It would only take a few moments for this entire charade to take.

She was in total shock to find herself back into sickbay. She needed a reason as to why the doctor would do something like this in the first place.

"Why? Because your immune system all of a sudden changed for the worst, and why you started to feel weak. I will be giving you a shot to help restore your blood work back to normal. Afterwards I will send you back to the Voyager's pool to swim."

"Thanks Doc for being so concern. I will appreciate it that you do send me back once your done with me." She says with a calm even tone with her voice.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93 Janeway's Fear

While everyone else was staying busy after leaving the solar system. Captain Janeway had asked Seven to start working on sending a message to Star Fleet Command with the reports.

Seven wasn't all that sure what she wanted her to do accept send the message.

"Seven, I need to find out on whether they want us to continue with coming back to the Alpha sector or investigate further the solar system they had just left.

There were just too many unanswered questions at the moment.

"Seven, when do you think we will receive an answer to my questions?" Janeway said to the ex-borg.

"I have no idea Captain. It could be days before I am able to receive an answer. I suggest that you try to take it easy Captain before the formal meeting in a few days. This vessel is buzzing ever since we took abroad Allison and Anna Bella."

"I heard Seven. I will leave you to your work, while I check on Commander Chakotay and the bridge. No doubt the doctor is going to be keeping an close eye on everyone ever since the command team left the last planet."

"And believe me Captain, I always have plenty of work." She said it in a way that made Janeway think that something must be wrong. But for now she would leave it at that with the subject.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94 Janeway's Fear

Several hours later back at the Alpha region. Barclay was working late at Star Fleet Command when he received a message coming in from the Delta quadrant.

He was very excited since it's been awhile. Barclay went over to the communications terminal to call Admiral Johnson and Admiral Paris.

He was able to tell them it was a long message from the Voyager. Something to do with their last mission, and they need a great deal of help with the Admiral's view point.

Barclay after years of working with these people. He was told to wait it out until they arrived. For security purposes had to be sure to keep the communications section locked up.

Laying down on the couch with a diet soda in his hand. He was counting the moments for when the two will finally arrived.

After waiting another 15 minutes. Finally the door opens to let the two admirals dresses in civies clothes for a change.

Barclay went over to the device to show him the complete message from Seven of Nine. "This is going to take some time for the both of you to understand what exactly she is talking about." Barclay said to the both officials from Star Fleet Command.

It was an hour later with the entire message completed. They were able to understand now what has been going on the past few weeks.

"Admiral Johnson, don't you think it's best for the Voyager to go on back to check on all five of the planets. It's just too bad that war had to come to the complete destruction. But at least two of those members with Allison and Anna Bella are abroad the Voyager to help maintain their own mental state."

"I agree Admiral Paris. Barclay, I want you to send a message back to let Captain Janeway and her crew to head on back to the solar system they just left to investigate it further."

"Yes sir, right away Admiral Paris. I just hope to god they will be able to find further survivors along the way." Barclay said to the Admirals getting ready to leave for the rest of the evening.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95 Janeway's Fear

Five hours later...

Captain Kate Janeway was on the bridge. When the call came from Seven of Nine to let her know that the final message had been completed.

"I will be right there Seven." She says to the Ex -Borg.

"Yes sir. I will have everything ready for you." Seven stated from the lab she is working from.

Moments later she shows up inside the lab. Seven started to play the message with Barclay talking explaining to Captain Janeway to head back to the solar system and continue on with the investigation of all five planets. Take all the time you need to find out the answers, along with any survivors your be able to take abroad the Voyager."

There were other items for the Captain to be placed into Log system. After Barclay was done with his message. Admiral Paris had come on for a few moments asking Captain Janeway to be completely careful with the mission.

Otherwise he finished off with a quick message to be given to his son Lt. Tom Paris.

"Thank you Seven for everything. I will be calling for a conference into my ready room in an hour. Please be there so I can explain the next stage of the mission."

 **An hour later...**

Janeway had the following to attend the briefing even though it will be standing room for some of the crew members mostly Allison and Anna Bella.

Tuvok, Chakotay, Paris, Seven, Kim, Doc and three others were given the plan on what they plan to do in stages starting off with planet number Two. The first planet having to been destroyed by the nuclear weapons.

Each and every crew member had a say in the plan. Janeway wanted to be sure that each and everyone knew what was entitled to their duties.

After wards she ended the meeting with telling everyone to get their rest with the up and coming mission. One thing she needed to do was talk with Chakotay on when they plan to get marry. It was very obvious she was very ready for the next step to spend the rest of there lives together.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96 Janeway's Fear

Walking into Chakotay's quarters. Even though they have been sharing for the past few months. Chakotay turned to face the captain with interest on his face.

"Are you sure about this with wanting to get married Kathryn?" He says with walking in front of her of the living area.

"I have waited long enough Chakotay. I will need to speak with Pastor Thomas Layton aka Dr. Layton of the science department."

"You don't have to Kathryn. I already have discussed the issue with him. I told him that I will get back to him once we decided on a date to finally be married.'

"Excellent! Than all we need to do now is to have the computer come up with a ring and a dress." She says with a tiger cat look on her expression.

"Worry about the dress." He walked into the bedroom to one of the dressers that he keeps for his own personal belongings. Opening up the bottom draw. He pulled out a black box that a beautiful diamond ring.

Bringing the box over to her near the bed. He goes to tell her to open it up to make sure it fits at all.

"My god Chakotay! It's beautiful and it fits like a glove." She moved into his embraced before taking the ring off to be placed back into the box.

"Thank you. Now we need to let the crew know about the wedding. Would you say in a week depending on how close we get to planet number two?"

"Agreed Chakotay."


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97 Janeway's Fear

She really didn't need to be on the bridge now. Since the both of them were off for the rest of the evening.

Instead Janeway left a message on Tuvok's personal terminal in his quarters asking him on whether he would be interested in standing up with her for the wedding between herself and Chakotay.

"It's important Tuvok. Your my friend for the longest time, and I trust you greatly that you would do this for me. Janeway out."

Chakotay was behind her after sending the message to Tuvok. "Do you really think he will do this for you, Kathyrn?"

"He will Chakotay. As a Vulcan and his honor over the years as a friend." She says to her future husband. "By the way I need to speak with Seven. I need for her to be one of my bridal possession ladies. No doubt she won't be able to understand the concept of the idea."

"I will check with the computer just where Seven is at for the moment on the Voyager. **Computer...where is Seven of Nine?"**

 **Computer Voice..."Seven of Nine is in her alcove regenerating for the next five hours."**

"Thank you computer for the information." Chakotay says to the computer.

Computer voice... **Your welcomed Commander Chakotay."**

 **"** That settles it for now with just about everyone is probably asleep or busy with their work." Janeway said. But just prior there was a message coming in on her personal terminal.

She walked over to see it was from. And found a brief message from Commander Tuvok telling her that he will be very proud to be a part of her wedding party with standing up with her in place of her father."

She had tears in her eyes after finishing reading the message from her friend. Afterwards she decided it was time to try and sleep with the man of her dreams.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98 Janeway's Fear

Five hours later inside her regenerating alcove. Seven of Nine walked out feeling refreshed. Even though she does need to head for her quarters to change clothes.

Otherwise noticing there was a private message on her personal terminal. She walked over to it to listen to the message from Captain Janeway.

"She was completely shocked for when the captain had asked her to be her maid of honor for the up and coming wedding between her and Commander Chakotay. She really didn't know what to say at first.

She needed to do some research on the subject taking a few moments for the computer to bring up the information.

So after reading about the subject. She now understood what Janeway was talking about. Looking at the time it was some what late on the Voyager. No doubt the Captain and Commander Chakotay were asleep.

She decided to send a short personal message to her quarters. No doubt she will take a look at it once she wakes up from her sleep.

Even though it was late. Allison was showing the ropes to Anna Bella in the swimming pool.

So far she was loving the idea of swimming late at night. Especially when the water was heated.

Currently Anna Bella wearing her one piece bathing suit and on her back with her head laying in the water. She was loving every moment of it.

Meanwhile Allison decided to start her laps. While noticing that other members of the crew were coming in to do the same with swimming and relaxing.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99 Janeway's Fear

"I am beginning to like this Voyager Allison. Everyone on board has been very gracious to help us both out." Anna Bella says with floating on her back before changing to laps.

"I agree. But it's still not our home never the less. At least these people from the Federation were nice enough to take the both of us in."

"And since the Voyager is heading back to planet two. I just hope to god they will be able to find more survivors that is not dying from radiation." Anna Bella replied with popping her head up from the water. To begin her laps with the exercise and hopefully will be able to sleep without a problem.

Meanwhile on the late watch on the bridge

Tuvok and two other crew members were scanning for any type of communications from planet two. The very first planet they had encounter in the solar system.

"Now this is strange. I am receiving a strange signal from planet two. I have no idea what it is until we get closer to it." Tuvok says to the over night bridge crew.

Navigation officer Josh Anders told Tuvok, there was nothing to indicate on whether there was a vessel would be heading this way or any type of nuclear weapon.

"Just keep a close eye on the screen Lt. Anders. I would hate to be surprised for when it comes to things like this." Tuvok using his Vulcan logic.

"I agree sir." Lt. Anders went back to checking his navigation board for anything out of the ordinary.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100 Janeway's Fear

Lt. Josh Anders after working another two hours. Commander Tuvok was still on the bridge, as with everyone else. There hasn't been any shift change in over four hours.

He needed a break. He was able to call his relief taking five minutes to arrive. Ensign Sandy Walker took over the navigation station. Anders had to explain to her the situation with a possible vessel that might be using a cloaking system.

"Understand Anders." She goes to sit down at the station. While Lt. Josh Anders went on his break.

Seven of Nine was very pleased to be invited to the captain's quarters to discuss further the wedding plans between the captain and Commander Chakotay.

Janeway had asked the computer to reproduce a number of snacks for the hour. While Commander Chakotay decided to head for the bridge to make sure everything was all right.

"Go ahead Seven try the snacks. When was the last time you eat human food into your system?" Janeway in her silver robe was munching on some of the items.

"It's been a few days Captain. I just haven't been interested of late. But your right I need to eat and I will try your snacks. I don't need to have the doctor come after me with his lectures about the pros and cons of eating." She says with trying a chip, a pretzel and some cheese.

Janeway continued to munch on the snacks, while drinking tea and water. She was worried about Chakotay having left for the bridge. She needed to stop doing this with her fear of losing her self respect and other issues.

And since with her new orders from Star Fleet Command. She was hoping to find the answers to the destruction of this entire solar system.

"I must admit captain that I am rather surprised with these snacks you call them. I don't even remember when I was a little girl of having these type of snacks."

"You don't remember because of the Borg having to changed you over. It's a real shame you had to miss out on the best days of your life."

"No doubt about it. I had enough of these items. I will leave now to head back to my alcove and do some work. Good night Captain." Seven says with placing down the tray to leave her quarters.

"Good night Seven."


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101 Janeway's Fear

All of a sudden after Seven had left the captain's quarters. The Voyager was hit with a jolt with some type of power source.

Navigation just informed Commander Chakotay having to just arrived onto the bridge. "What the hell is going on Tuvok?" He asked with sitting down on the command chair.

"It would seem sir that we have been caught with you humans called Caught with your pants down." Tuvok says to try and lighten up the mood a little for a Vulcan.

The female navigation crew member says. " Sir it would seem after checking the scanning area that the power source came from the region of planet number two. I haven't been able to find any others at this time Commander Chakotay."

"How soon until we arrive at planet number two navigator?" Chakotay asked the young female crew member.

"At warp seven four days commander. Engineer B'elanna advised that the warp speed needs to be staying at seven or else there would be a problem."

"Understand navigator. Continue at the same warp speed. Tuvok I am here for awhile. I suggest you get your relief up here before your Vulcan stamina gives out."

"Affirmative Commander. I will call right away." It didn't take all that long for his relief to show up.

While Commander Chakotay settled in for the rest of the evening.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102 Janeway's Fear

After some time Kathryn Janeway was unable to sleep. Knowing full well that Commander Chakotay was in fully charge of the bridge.

She needed to do something to spend up her energy. So that she can get back to sleep. She still had five hours before she was due on the bridge.

She decided that swimming was a good exercise to burn up energy. She went to change into swim suit having been kept in one of the dressers for awhile. She had found that it still fit no matter how much weight she had lost the past year.

Looking for a towel and slippers. She was able to find them very easy. Before she was off and walking to the nearest turbo elevator to reach level eight for where the pool is located.

She asked the computer to take her to level eight. As the Turbo speed off before finally arriving.

She was rather surprised there were seven other of the crew members either in the heated water or sitting down on the white lounge chairs.

Walking over to the stairs at the short end of the pool. She started her laps from there. She would eventually end up at the deepest part without drowning.

She would do this a few times before deciding to take a breather. She would start up an conversation with a few of the engineers that she knew from when B' Elanna had introduce them to her six years prior.

After a few more minutes talking. She needed to finish up the last of her laps before heading back to her quarters.

Once she was done. She started to feel some what tired. Maybe this time she will be able to sleep finally.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103 Janeway's Fear

Hours later after waking up from a sound sleep. It was time for her to show her face on the bridge and get things started with sending out the command team down to planet number two.

But first she needed quick with her usual coffee and a piece of fruit with some vanilla ice cream on top to give her the sugar charge to get started.

After wards after checking herself in the mirror. She was ready to go and catch the turbo elevator to the main bridge of the Voyager. She has done this a thousand times plus after seven years of being in the Delta region.

Moments later she shows up on the bridge with Tuvok at his security station and alone with no Commander Chakotay in sight.

"Tuvok good morning. Where is Commander Chakotay by any chance?" She asked with standing in front of his station.

"Chakotay, Lt, Paris and Ensign Kim are checking over the Delta flyer before heading out on the command mission to the planet." Tuvok announced to his friend and captain of the Voyager.

"Of course Tuvok! When they are done. Please have them including Doc and engineer B'Elanna to check things out further before the briefing in two hours. Please relay my message to them right away."

"Affirmative Captain. By the way we should be near the planet in twenty minutes. At this point we need to be very careful for when it comes to the satellite systems picking up the Voyager on there scanners."

"Understand Tuvok. I need to speak with B' Elanna on whether or not the cloaking device is up to specks to be used with making this vessel invisible."

Moments later she was having her answer after speaking with her Chief of Engineer. Currently the Voyager was invisible with turning on the cloaking device without an problem.

Captain Janeway was feeling better now with having to hide from enemy down below on the planet.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104 Janeway's Fear

"Tuvok I will be down in the hanger bay checking out the Delta Flyer and the team." Janeway says to her Vulcan friend of a long time.

"Affirmative Captain. I will be sure to have the navigator keep a close eye on the planet. Even though we are invisible with turning on the cloaking device."

"I will be back soon after speaking the team members. I need to make sure that everyone understands about going down to the planet filled with high dosage of radiation in the air."

"No doubt the doctor will surely advise them of the situation Captain." Tuvok said from his security station after giving up the command chair. Only to take it back with Janeway heading for the hanger bay.

 **Down on planet two**

 **Fires were still spreading out further around the entire planet. Radiation levels were at the highest levels. Even though a handful of military officials were still alive with wearing there protection suits both on the surface and inside the under ground cities.**

 **Very little of the population were still alive or dying from the radiation or other elements.**


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105 Janeway's Fear

Arriving inside the hanger bay. Doc was talking with Allison after being chosen to come with the team. Since it was his suggestion after asking the captain.

Allison getting into her suit. Doc asked her on whether she was having a problem with using the breathing mask.

"It's fine Doc. The suit itself seems to fit me a little tight." Allison said with seeing him move closer to activate the computer to let out the suit further in order for her to feel better.

"Thanks..It's a much better fit." She moves away from him to head inside to speak with the rest of the team.

While Captain Janeway came over to doc to ask for a full report.

"What's going on with the team and preparations to leave?" She asked with placing a hand on the flyer's shielding.

"Everyone is prepared to leave Captain and very anxious to get down to the planet. Unless your planning to have a briefing like the last time. Your crew members captain now there jobs. Even though going down to a planet that is dead."

"That may be Doc. But we are there to look for any survivors how bad they are from the radiation. As for the briefing. I decided to forget it this time around. Come on lets go inside and let them know."

"Chakotay get your team ready to leave. Lt. Paris warm up the flyer to get move towards the planet. Before I leave to go back to the bridge. Good luck everyone. Best speed Lt. Paris. I suggest you get Tuvok here before you leave without him."


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106 Janeway's Fear

The Delta Flyer left the hanger bay of the Voyager to head for the surface of the planet. Lt. Tom Paris as well turned on the cloaking device that was installed into the flyer prior to the first visit of this particular planet.

It was basically more safer this way to have both the Voyager and delta flyer protected and invisible from any of the enemy tracking devices.

Chakotay tells the team members. They will be landing with-in the next eight minutes. "Everyone check your breathing masks before heading out onto the surface of the planet."

Everyone on board including Allison checked the air masks with each of the suits they were wearing. Doc came over to Allison to see how she was coping with the situation at hand.

"I am doing my best Doc to cope. This is not an easy thing that my people had to die from the war of the military."

It was at this moment...Lt. Paris and Tuvok tells the team members to hold on with the landing with the interference of the fires, radiation and wind storms.

It was a little rough going. However everyone came through it just fine. Even Allison and Doc were real troopers with the roughness of the landing by Lt. Paris.

Chakotay opened up the hatchway for everyone to move on out. The walk to the entrance of the under ground cities would only take eight minutes this time around.

Allison with Doc were the first ones to move out onto the sand landscape. There was very little of the wind unlike when the Delta Flyer was landing through the atmosphere.

Everybody else followed behind. Seven of Nine was at the back of the group using her scanning equipment for anything out of the ordinary...


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107 Janeway's Fear

On board the Voyager. Captain Janeway having to be in the command chair. She looked over at ensign Kim for any type of information on the Delta Flyer.

He was busy checking his instruments. When he broke her reverie with telling her that the Delta Flyer had landed safely.

"Ensign Kim are there any other vehicles located in the area?" She asked still sitting down in her chair.

By the look on her face. He could tell with experience that she was very worried for everyone, including her husband Commander Chakotay.

"I scanned the region twice. There are no vessels at all in the area of the Delta Flyer. However there is a small chance that the radiation might be causing problems with the satellite systems and our scanners on the Voyager."

"If this is the case. Keep your eyes peeled Kim. I don't like to be caught by surprised." Afterwards she was very quiet the next half hour signing reports from each of the stations on the bridge.

Some time later ...

The command team arrived at the entrance of the under ground cities. It was strange to see no security around or still alive.

Chakotay and Lt. Paris were the first to enter, while the others followed behind with Seven of Nine being the last to arrive inside.

Allison told them that the main command station was on level 62 the last level. Since there were no soldiers stopping them. Everyone slowly walked over to the turbo elevator.

Doc stopped Lt. Tom Paris to give him a motion sickness shot for when they are inside the elevator descending at a fast pace.

Allison asked the doctor to do the same for her as well. He agreed with giving her the shot. But first he needed to finish with Paris.

Who was hoping that it's going to work this time around. This also includes Allison since she had no idea what type of reaction she is going to have from the shot.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108 Janeway's Fear

Nine minutes later the entire team from the Delta Flyer arrived at the main entrance of the under ground cities.

There were no security to mention of unlike the last planet they investigated. Plus the fact the team members didn't even bother with turning on the mini cloaking devices to hide.

Commander Chakotay was the first with Lt. Tom Paris behind him to enter inside into the partially lighted section.

"This is what I call spooky!" Paris said to Chakotay turning on his suit's mini flash light to see better.

"You can say that again Tom. Come on lets go tell the rest to come in with there flash lights." Chakotay moved back over to the entrance to let the rest of the command team to come in with Allison to follow.

Everyone started to walk inside with there suits on and air masks at full working order.

Allison was holding up just find. When she walked away with Doc to check for survivors before meeting up with everyone at the elevator.

Checking the different compartments. Doc had to hold onto Allison when they saw several bodies inside decaying. He moved her out quickly in order for her not to get sick from the smell of burnt flesh.

"Come on lets join the others. I am sorry it was too much for you to bare."

"It's all right Doc. I asked to come on the flight. I just never expected to see it up and front and personal." Allison said before hearing a noise under some type of garbage containers.

After a few moments of turning over the cans. They were able to find a young boy all dirty and bruised rolling out crying.

This is when Doc called out to the others on the communications device on his uniform since he didn't need it with being a hologram.

He told Chakotay what was going on with finding a survivor.

Everyone came quickly to check it out. It was a young 15 year old boy.

"Doc, you need to get him back to the Delta Flyer and treat him. Your going to take Allison with you as well. And keep her their until we come back from exploring further."

"Do I have to Commander Chakotay?"

"Yes..It was part of the arrangement with Captain Janeway to have you only be a part of the team, until a situation like you saw earlier..."

"I will go this time Commander. However I don't think it was fare of you to have me head back to the flyer." She didn't say anything else further.

While Doc with his energies, he was able to carry the young boy back to the Delta Flyer with Allison following behind.

 **Sometime later inside the Delta Flyer**

 **Doc with his medical equipment on board was able to help the young patient with his cleaning up of the dirt, bruising and most of all his two areas with burns on his left arm and right leg.**

 **Otherwise he was mostly malnutrition, Lack of water in his system and low blood count.**

 **Doc was able to at least help with keeping a close eye on him. When moments later Allison told Doc that the young boy was coming around.**

 **He opened his eyes with seeing a young girl and assuming he was a medical doctor.**

 **Doc asked right away what his name is...**

 **"Jason...my name is Jason. I was looking for food when there was a explosion by the military trying to destroy the planet with nuclear weapons. I went to hide in one of the large garbage containers when I blacked out."**

 **"Your going to be all right in time Jason. We will be taking you back to our Federation vessel Voyager, when out command team gets back from checking out the lower levels."**

 **"There all dead Doctor." It was the only words he said before Doc decided to let him sleep to recover.**


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109 Janeway's Fear

Doc called over the rest of the team members to let them know about finding Jason.

Chakotay was the first to arrive when he saw a young boy looking very dirty and with burns on his arm and leg. "What happened to him Doc?"

"First of all his name is Jason and he's 17 years old. I was able to ask him on what happened. It was military destroying everything in sight. Jason got caught up in the mess. When he was able to hide inside the garbage container."

"Is he strong enough Doc to move Jason to the Delta Flyer?" It was at this time when the rest of the team showed up including Seven Of Nine.

"I doubt it Commander. But I can always carry him to the flyer with help from Allison."

"Do I have to Doc? I came here to explore and find out what has happened to everyone in the under ground cities." Allison exclaimed loudly with her request.

"Yes Allison, you need to go with Doc and help him out until we get back from the lowest levels." Chakotay said in authority towards the young girl. "All right every one lets get it together. While Doc and Allison to head back to the Delta Flyer with Jason."


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110 Janeway's Fear

Doc with help from Allison were able to carry Jason to the Delta Flyer. While the rest of the command team were able to continue on with the searching for more survivors.

Seven Of Nine went by herself to one area near the food court, and garbage bins. Commander Chakotay had told her to be extremely careful with the search. While Tuvok,  
Lt. Tom Paris and himself went into another direction.

Allison was right behind the doctor. She had to stop a few times to catch her breath. She didn't know on whether it was part of her suit. She called out to Doc to stop and check her air mask.

"What's wrong?" Doc said with placing Jason down on the sand very careful in order to make an adjustment with her air mask. "Ok...your all set Allison. Your air mask was slightly off with your oxygen content."

"Thanks Doc." She says to the EMH.

A moment later ...

Doc was able picked up Jason once again to head towards the flyer only moments away.

Meanwhile inside the under ground cities. Seven Of Nine was hearing a moan coming from the garbage bins. Taking out her laser weapon. She had to be very careful at this time.

Moving closer to the large garbage bin. She went to open it up. Only to find another survivor looking like barely alive from burns on the young boy's legs and right arm.

Going to pull the humanoid out from the garbage bin. She was able to place him on the near by bench without hurting him further.

This is when she used her communications device to call Commander Chakotay and the others about the survivor.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111 Janeway's Fear

Seven was able to make contact with the commanding officer Chakotay about the survivor. He and the others in the area came over to her at the large garbage dumps. And on one of the benches was th young humanoid with burns om his leg and right arm.

He is going to be needing the doctor currently at the Delta Flyer.  
However he's not able to leave due to the fact he another patient that needed ti be carefully watched.

"Where did you find him Seven?" Chakotay asked with bending down to check out the survivor.

"Inside the large broken down garbage bin. No doubt the military had to be involved with everything having been destroyed." Seven announced with her statement to the group. "We need to get him back to the Delta Flyer to have Doc take care of him with those burns."

"Seven, I will carry him to the Delta Flyer. I am more stronger than anyone else and that includes yourself. No insult intended Seven Of Nine." Tuvok said in his Vulcan stonic tone.

"Lets get moving than Tuvok. Tom start moving up ahead, as with Seven and Lt.  
Ellis."

Tuvok was very gentle when he picked up the humanoid into his arms very gentle.

While Commander Chakotay was in the back of the group to make sure Tuvok will be all right with carrying the survivor.

Taking about 30 minutes with stopping a couple of times. They were able to make it to the Delta Flyer. And have the doctor to start working on his patient.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112 Janeway's Fear

Seven was able to make contact with the commanding officer Chakotay about the survivor. He and the others in the area came over to her at the large garbage dumps. And on one of the benches was th young humanoid with burns om his leg and right arm.

He is going to be needing the doctor currently at the Delta Flyer.  
However he's not able to leave due to the fact he another patient that needed ti be carefully watched.

"Where did you find him Seven?" Chakotay asked with bending down to check out the survivor.

"Inside the large broken down garbage bin. No doubt the military had to be involved with everything having been destroyed." Seven announced with her statement to the group. "We need to get him back to the Delta Flyer to have Doc take care of him with those burns."

"Seven, I will carry him to the Delta Flyer. I am more stronger than anyone else and that includes yourself. No insult intended Seven Of Nine." Tuvok said in his Vulcan stonic tone.

"Lets get moving than Tuvok. Tom start moving up ahead, as with Seven and Lt.  
Ellis."

Tuvok was very gentle when he picked up the humanoid into his arms very gentle.

While Commander Chakotay was in the back of the group to make sure Tuvok will be all right with carrying the survivor.

Taking about 30 minutes with stopping a couple of times. They were able to make it to the Delta Flyer. And have the doctor to start working on his patient.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113 Janeway's Fear

Once the young boy was removed to the Delta Flyer with help from Tuvok. Doc had went to work right away on his new patient. Asking Lt. Tom Paris to help out just in case the patient starts fighting him with trying to help with cleaning up his burns.

His patient was still out from from his injuries. Seven of Nine was watching contently with the way the doctor was working to help save the young boy.

There was moaning starting to come out of his mouth. He was starting to come around. As Tom was pumping him with medication into his arm.

While the doctor was using a scanner device to heal the burns on his legs and arms for the most part. There would some scars, but at least he will be able to walk with very little discomfort for him.

He was waking up with trying to clear the fog with his blue eyes. Doc needed to find out his name first before anything else.

"I am the doctor from the Federation vessel called The Voyager. Can you at least tell me your name? I was able to treat most of your burns."

After trying a moment or two to speak. He finally was able to say what his name is. "It's Jason, doctor." It was all he could say for the moment.

"All right Commander Chakotay lets start getting back to the Voyager to help out further the two survivors we found."

"Right away Doc! " Lt. Paris says with the commander joining him in the pilot seats.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114 Janeway's Fear

Inside sickbay. Andrew was laying down on the scanning bed trying to sleep. When his mind was too much on what was going inside the area. The pain medication that was given to him started to really kick in now with the healing of the burns on his legs and arms,

Lt. Paris having to walk over to see how he was doing. "Hey! What's wrong?" He asked with bending over to check his pulse by hand instead of using the scanner device.

"Scared with being here. I was watching everyone working. You said your name is Lt. Tom Paris?"

"Yes, that's right! My position is part time medical tech, Navigation and many other things people on this ship might call me." Telling him as a joke in some ways.

Andrew started to smile from the way Paris was talking. "Are you married?" As he tried to sit up. However Paris went to help him until he's able to without a great deal of pain. "Thanks."

"To answer your question. I am married for almost a year now. My wife's name is B' Elanna Torres Paris, And she is half Klingon / half Humanoid like myself." He puts down the scanner with getting the numbers for his blood pressure,  
heart rate and other vitals to be written into the doctor's log.

"What's a Klingon Lt. Paris?" He asked with having to be really curious for the most part.

"It's a long story Andrew. How about I give you something to make you sleep?" He says to his patient. While looking at his face for a response.

"Please I need to sleep Lt. Paris. I didn't get much of it while I was down in the under ground cities. I was always running trying to run away from the soldiers." He said with his expression one of being scared to death.

"I am so sorry Andrew about the soldiers. Hopefully they are all dead now with there own destruction of your planet."

After a moment. Lt. Paris went to the dispenser to grab a hypo spray with pushing the button for the medication to make Andrew sleep. And it does very quickly a moment after he had injected the hypo spray against his arm that wasn't burned.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115 Janeway's Fear

Chakotay was waking up after he and his future wife were able to have sex after he had gotten back from the mission with the command crew. Both he and Janeway had rushed it knowing what might soon happen with a possible mission to go back out to check the other side of the planet.

She stayed asleep with having to been exhausted through out this entire time. He decided to slowly slip out from under the covers in order not to wake her.

He decided to go into another room for where all of his praying equipment were located. He was in the mood to try to make contact with his father to ease his mind a little. It's been awhile since he had done this aspect of praying.

Moving inside the room. He knelt down to place his legs into position and placing his head band on over his top part of his head. He was now ready to begin his exploring of looking for his father in his prays.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andrew was having a nightmare after an hour he was given a shot to sleep. He started to cry out. When Doc heard him from his office working on a computer issue. Instead of going off line for the evening.

He quickly walked over to Andrew to help to console the young man. "What's wrong Andrew?" As he helps him up to sit on the bed with his burns that have been lessen by Lt. Tom Paris.

"Doctor, I believe it was some sort of a nightmare." He says with having to shake throughout his entire body from the recent shock.

"Just try to take it easy Andrew. And you will be just fine on the Voyager. Your now part of this crew on it's way trying find there home Earth."

'Thanks for helping me Doc. I will see about trying to sleep again. But this time without any shots at all." With help from the doctor. He's able to lay back down without any type of trouble.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116 Janeway's Fear

Kathryn Janeway had woke 30 minutes later after finding her future husband had left the bed. She had a feeling that he might be praying in his special praying room to contact anyone that is on his mind.

Putting on her robe with getting out of the bed. She didn't have any clothing under neath after she and Chakotay had sex earlier to let loose there sexual energies. Moving over to the room. She heard him talking to someone as she entered very quietly.

As it turned out. He was talking to his father in his vision quest. She listened for a few moments before she heard him stop and opened his eyes.

"Did your father answer you this time Chakotay?" She moved over to him to lightly give him a kiss onto his cheek.

He had to get up first having to be in one spot for a long while with his legs. After getting up, he had to walk a little to loosen up his muscles in the calf and other parts of the legs.

"Come on old man! Your going to need a real hot shower to soak your legs. Otherwise there nothing more to do accept go to see Doc to give you a shot." Janeway said as a joke to place a smile on his face.

"Ok! Would you like to join me Kate?" As he holds on to her blue robe to open it a little to get a taste of her once again...


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117 Janeway's Fear

Sometime later...

Karthyn Janeway woke up to an empty bed. Asking the computer on what time it was. It turned out that she was late in every aspect that she can think of. No doubt in not finding Chakotay. He was probably on the bridge while waiting for me to arrive to start the new day with four new additions to the crew on the Voyager.

But first she needed to head for sick bay first to check on how Andrew is doing. Unless Doc decided to release him to stay with Joshua in the living quarters. She had gotten dressed forgetting about her coffee. She will have it on the bridge once she arrives depending on where they are located.

She would very much like to explore the other planets in this system. And see on whether the radiation had further gotten worst. And including further deaths inside the under ground cities.

 _ **Ten minutes later...**_

Captain Janeway had arrived into sickbay. It was very quiet with just a technician Galway working the area. She had asked where the doctor was at this time.

"Captain..he's currently off-line after spending most of the night taking care of Andrew." Galway says to her with interest.

"Thank you. I will have him come on-line." She went into his office to call him.

She almost jumped out of her skin for when he appeared from behind her in the office. "How can I help you, Captain Janeway?" He states with his statement even though he had changed his greeting for when greeting anyone in sickbay.

"How it go with Andrew and his health Doc?" Janeway said with sitting down in the chair. While the doctor did the same with his and turning on on computer terminal to check the updated vitals on all four of the newest members. Taking a moment to get to Andrew.

"He seems to be a little stressed Captain. However he's going to be find in time with his burn injuries. He does have the others to help him out emotionally and mentally. I will be sure to kept a close eye on the young man and the other three."

"Just keep me posted Doc. I am planning on sending another team down to a different planet. So hopefully we will be able to find further survivors with the radiation might of died down." She says with getting up from her seat before leaving for the bridge.


	118. Chapter 118

Janeway's Fear

Chapter 118th

Yeoman Barrows brought up the coffee for everyone on the bridge. She hands Janeway's black coffee into her hand. As she was speaking with Chakotay about a matter that was keeping the both of them sane for the moment.

Lt. Paris was giving the distance with the nuclear weapon getting closer. When all of a sudden their was an explosion in front of them lighting up the entire area. "Shock wave will hit us in one minute, as for what happened everyone I have no idea."

"Attention all hands! Be prepared for a shock wave that will be knocking us around. Damage Control parties be prepared. Captain Janeway out!" She told everyone to hang on tight. As Lt. Paris was counting down the seconds.

The shock wave the Voyager even though it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. Janeway asked on whether everyone was all right. She had gotten a chorus of Yes answer's from the bridge crew. However she than remembered the following. "Doc! This is Janeway are Allison, Rose Marie, Joshua and Andrew all right?" She asked with hearing the doctor say that he was going to send someone from his medical department to check up on them. "Any injuries from the shock wave."

"Only two minor injuries that I can handle very easily. I will give you a report on the four in a few moments."

Ensign Gerald Davies went to check on the four young ones from this solar system. He went asking on both doors as Joshua opened to let him know they were fine. It was the same with Rose Marie and Allison, even though I wanted to see Captain Janeway when ever possible. "I will be sure to let her know your request Allison. Now stay inside until the coast is clear."

As he walks out of their quarters to head quickly to speak with Doc. Taking a few moments to arrive on the sick bay level. He walks in to see the doctor taking care of the two crew members having broken a leg and the female cutting her arm when a glass vase went flying breaking into pieces and into her arm nicking an artery. Both would be fine very soon with the medical equipment the doctor will be using.

"How are they Ensign?" He asked since he's going to be calling the captain in a few moment.

"Their fine Doc. However Allison asked me that she would like to speak with the Captain about a matter she didn't tell me about at all."

"Ok, I will inform Janeway of this request." As he finished off with the two crew members. The male needs to stay in sick bay for a few hours, while the female crew member would be able to head back to her quarters to take it easy for a day.


	119. Chapter 119

Janeway's Fear

Chapter 119th

Captain Janeway was having calls from all over the ship telling the bridge that everything was find with the bulkheads, personnel and anything that wasn't tied down.

Janeway received the call from the doctor telling her that the four from the solar system are fine. Even though into some nonsense about one of the regular members would have to stay in sickbay.

"So what's the problem doctor?" She sounded some what agitated with the doctor and his endless conversations. "Just to let you know Doctor. Since that nuclear weapon blew up in front us. I assume that some allied is working with us for some reason. I will be sending this vessel to investigate further on just what four planets are responsible."

"Does this mean Captain that I will need to do phyiscals once again to check the landing party before they beam down?" He asked without going any further with his mouth.

"It's correct doctor. I have to think about it this time on who to send down besides either of the four survivors." She says calmly until the doctor told her, he will go back to his work.  
"Thank god!" Before taking an exhale from her lungs. All of a sudden she was feeling closed in and needed to get off the bridge. While Chakoty was resting in their quarters the past hour or so.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile on a man made asteroid hidden to the naked eye having to be using a very power full cloaking device.

This asteroid was built a little over 25 years ago from planet number four. Only a few of the military knew about it before being destroyed by their own nuclear weapons.

Now that this particular asteroid with a little over 1000 in population and military.

Deep inside on level 42

Lt. Darven came to speak with his commanding in charge of this particular shift. Lt. Darven and everyone else was either transported onto the asteroid 25 years ago or were born on the asteroid.

Captain Sommers age 32 one of those having transported abroad many years ago. He was at his station for communications and weapons. "Sir, I came to report the nuclear weapon was destroyed by our missiles. Other wise the U.S.S. Voyager looks like will be staying in the solar system to investigate." He states at standing erect with his posture.

Sommers looks up to let Lt. Darven to take it easy. "Nice going Lt. All we need now is make further contact with the Voyager to have some sort of an alliance.'

"When will you start to send some sort of a communications message to the Federation vessel?" He asked with being concern for there only home.

"Very soon Lt. Darven." He responded with a deep breath into his humanoid lungs.


	120. Chapter 120

Janeway's Fear

Chapter 120th

Lt. Tom Paris was working his station when all of a sudden a message was coming through. He saw that Captain Janeway was speaking with Tuvok about some type of a matter.

When he had to call out to let her know about the communications. "Sir,  
there is a communications from the same area from where the nuclear weapon had been destroyed."

"Tom, please put it on speaker. I have a feeling we are about to find out who our allied is going to be."

"Coming on speaker Captain." He says with switching it over to intercom for everyone to hear.

"This is Captain Sommers of the asteroid cities Celestrial. We were the one to destroy the nuclear weapon from planet four. We have been floating in space for 25 years with our scientists from this solar system building the asteroid cities. We would like to set up an alliance with your Voyager and the Federation. Other wise you can contact us on this communications ban at any time. My people are scanning the air waves from anyone that wishes to communicate with us."

"Sir, the message ended at this point. It would seem Captain that this Captain Sommers is waiting for us to send back a message." Tuvok said to Janeway standing in front of him. While everyone else was very excited with the idea of having an asteroid build to carry cities."

"Yes, I know. Lt. Paris please open that communications ban so that I can speak with this Captain Sommers."She says with the order in a neutral tone so that she can try to stay calm.

"Sir, the ban is open along with whether you like to use the video chat they have to see each other if possible?" Lt. Paris states with a slight smirk on his face.

"All right everyone behave yourselfs we are going to be on video as Paris calls it. Go ahead Lt.  
Paris have it turned on.

It took a moment for the screen in front to show the inside of the communications sector with a youthful looking officer in uniform.

"Hello Captain Janeway, my name is Captain Ariel Sommers of the Galactic military. I am happy you were able to answer back my communications. As I said earlier we wish to have an alliance with you and the Federation."

"I would very much like to Captain Sommers. Is it possible to beam over to your asteroid with giving us the correct location. We will be meeting up with your location in 25 minutes." She stated with the positive altitude from her bridge crew and Captain Sommers.

"We will be waiting for you, Captain Janeway. You will be able to beam over as many of your personnel over to the asteroid without any trouble at all. See you soon!"

As the screen went blank at this time...


	121. Chapter 121

Janeway's Fear

Chapter 121

Lt. Tom Paris had asked Captain Janeway on who is going to be beaming over to the asteroid city. Since they would be arriving in ten minutes.

"Tom, you will be coming with me as with Tuvok, and three security guards. While Commander Chakotay will be staying here to take care of the Voyager. I will be sure to be calling with updates." She said to everyone around the bridge, even though she was able to tell that her husband Chakotay was upset at the fact he wasn't going.

Otherwise he kept quiet to have her take the landing party over this time around. However she needed to leave the bridge for a few moments to be inside her ready room to relax a little before it was going to be time.

After a moment...

Chakotay had gotten up from his seat to head on over to the ready room leaving Tuvok in charge for now.

"Kate, are you all right with going without me along?" He asked with sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I will be all right Chakotay. If there is going to be a problem, I will be sure to contact you. Otherwise if there was going to be an issues with this group. They would of no doubted have attacked and certainly wiped us out." She stated very strongly with her comment.

Janeway went to look at the time on the computer on her desk. She took in a deep breath with calling Lt. Paris at his station. "Tom, how much longer before we get into transporter range?"

"Five minutes Captain. I believe it's time for everyone to head for the transporter room." He stated sounding very excited. While his wife B' Elanna was at her station annoyed she wasn't asked to come with having to be pregnant and at the very last stages.

"All right Lt., I will be right out." She said with a smile on her face while she quickly kissed her husband on the lips before leaving.


	122. Chapter 122

Janeway's Fear

Chapter 122

Lt. Tom Paris had asked Captain Janeway on who is going to be beaming over to the asteroid city. Since they would be arriving in ten minutes.

"Tom, you will be coming with me as with Tuvok, and three security guards. While Commander Chakotay will be staying here to take care of the Voyager. I will be sure to be calling with updates." She said to everyone around the bridge, even though she was able to tell that her husband Chakotay was upset at the fact he wasn't going.

Otherwise he kept quiet to have her take the landing party over this time around. However she needed to leave the bridge for a few moments to be inside her ready room to relax a little before it was going to be time.

After a moment...

Chakotay had gotten up from his seat to head on over to the ready room leaving Tuvok in charge for now.

"Kate, are you all right with going without me along?" He asked with sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I will be all right Chakotay. If there is going to be a problem, I will be sure to contact you. Otherwise if there was going to be an issues with this group. They would of no doubted have attacked and certainly wiped us out." She stated very strongly with her comment.

Janeway went to look at the time on the computer on her desk. She took in a deep breath with calling Lt. Paris at his station. "Tom, how much longer before we get into transporter range?"

"Five minutes Captain. I believe it's time for everyone to head for the transporter room." He stated sounding very excited. While his wife B' Elanna was at her station annoyed she wasn't asked to come with having to be pregnant and at the very last stages.

"All right Lt., I will be right out." She said with a smile on her face while she quickly kissed her husband on the lips before leaving.


	123. Chapter 123

Janeway's Fear

Chapter 122rd

"Sir we have a transporter beam arriving on the pad. I have received a voice message over my trans receiver. They want all of you to stand on the pad to be transporter to the position of the council chamber for where Captain Sommers is waiting."

"All right everyone lets go. This is going to be an interesting event happening for the Voyager." Janeway said to everyone moving onto the pad.

Lt. Tom Paris closed his eyes as with Ensign Harry Kim. Since they never liked being transported to unknown territory.

All of a sudden everyone felt the pull of the white transporter beam. Every one was able to feel the weird sensation of having their bodies out of body experience.

It was a moment later...

Everything started to come into view once again with their bodies and feeling.

Captain Janeway was the first to speak and getting her voice back to her at once. "I believed you are Captain Sommers?" She asked with moving to extend her hand to the 32 year old officer.

Captain moved in closer to take her hand with the shake of friendship. "I am, Captain Janeway. This is my second Lt. Darvin in charge of the military on board." Lt. Darvin responded with a bow instead of a hand shake.

As Captain Sommers was able to explain why the bow.

"Of course I understand now." Janeway said with feeling tired all of the sudden. "What's happening Captain Sommers?" She asked as with everyone else was feeling the same way.

"It's the result of the transporter beam. Your all going to be fine with-in an hour. However for now we can enjoy some drinks and food before taking all of you to your sleeping quarters. Unless you plan on going back to your Voyager in a few hours?" Captain Sommers asked with a serious demeanor on his face.

"It's ok Captain Sommers. We plan to stay as long as possible." Janeway exclaim with a smile and a hand shake with Captain Sommers.


	124. Chapter 124

Janeway's Fear

Chapter 124rd

Captain Janeway couldn't get over the way the quarters were so beautiful to be in. She

had thanked the young guide having brought her here next to the other members of the

Voyager.

She even had the chance before going to lay down to rest. The communications terminal was

massive to have over 1000 of the population to send messages back and forth to each other.

She opened up one of the many channels to contact the center.

 _ **"Communications Center, how can I help you, Captain Janeway?" The young sounding voice having to**_ _ **know her name overall.**_

"Thank you, I would like to open up a channel to the Voyager. So that I can speak with Commander Chartokay.

"Of course Captain. Line forty is open for you to talk with the Voyager. Just close the channel when your done Captain Janeway."

At first there was silence before she was able to hear her husband's voice. He was calling from there sleeping quarters. "My god Kate this is just wonderful. We will be able to speak with each other more often. Where are you now?" He asked with checking with the time since it was ten p.m. ship's time and no doubt on board the asteroid.

"It's ten p.m. right now. All of the Voyager crew members have been each given sleeping quarters since we will be staying a while." She said with all of a sudden sounding exhausted over the terminal.

"I can hear it in your voice Kate. I will end this now so that the both of us can get some sleep." Charokay said while Janeway closed the terminal to end the conversation.

 _ **Meanwhile at the communications center**_

The worker Angie had noticed that Captain Janeway had closed out the communications line. Before she was going to go off duty and home. She had to log in the number forty line for paperwork reasoning.


	125. Chapter 125

Janeway's Fear

Chapter 125th

On board the Voyager. Four of the children that were rescued from the planets that are now dead. Andrew, Joshua, Allison and Rose Marie had gotten together in one cabin to discuss about the asteroid and the population inside.

"What makes you think this group would want to take us away and use us as part of there plans?" Andrew says to the three looking confused,

"It's a good question everyone. If they wanted us from the start. They would of fired upon the Voyager to have Captain Janeway give up right away. But instead they didn't ask for us but rather a landing party to talk about a possible Alliance with the Federation." Allison responded with answering the question.

"Anyway everyone we will need to keep our eyes open until Captain Janeway and her group beams back to the Voyager." Andrew replied with getting up to head back to his quarters to sleep. Joshua are you coming as well?"

"Not yet Andrew. I am in the mood to go swimming in the pool. I am hoping there is going to be someone around in case I get scared with being in the water too long." Joshua says.

"I will join you, Joshua in case your going to have a panic attack." Allison mention that she was going to help out.

"Ok Allison! It's better then having no one around and have me drown." Andrew responded with his anxiety taking over him for the moment.

"Lets go then. However I will to stop at my quarters and pick up my bathing suit. I will meet you at the pool Andrew." Allison retorted with moving out of the cabin to head for hers down the hall.

"Sure." Andrew said with waiting for everyone to leave his quarters to change into his suit.


	126. Chapter 126

Janeway's Fear

Chapter 126th

Andrew found his swimming trunks inside his dresser in the living quarters. He wasn't going to be prancing around in his suit on the the way over to the pool.

Making sure he locked the door. While asking the computer to lock it on automatic. Since he had no idea how long he's going to be with Allison in the pool. Since she is supposed to be his body guard.

Once he left and having to be inside of the corridor. It was awfully quiet for the over night shift for those not down on the planet and the city.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inside the pool area

Allison had arrived before Andrew. She had taken off her pants and top with placing the items into the locker. She than decided to jump in to get herself really soaked and wet before starting a quick swimming lap.

She had the feeling that Andrew was a little scared with swimming. Since he mention about his anxiety attacks over the years.

She continued...

Until she was ready to be a baby sitter. Andrew walked in with making an apology for having to be late with coming into the pool area.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Janeway was some what restless trying to sleep. Even though talking to her husband Chatokay didn't help much with her mood swings lately.

She had to find out on whether the city has an recreation area for swimming. Placing on her blue robe after moving out of the bed. She found the communications terminal for information. The computer had brought up the diagram to show Captain Janeway just where exactly would be the pool.

She just couldn't believe the pool would be on level 300 once anyone is able to come off the turbo elevator without missing it at all.

Turning off the communications terminal. She went into the bedroom to put on her blue solid bathing suit and placing it under her black pants and loose fitting short sleeve blouse with a white large towel to dry off. Since she has no idea just how big this particular pool will be.

Taking a mental note..She needed to make sure that she had everything with her before leaving...


	127. Chapter 127

Janeway's Fear

Chapter 127th

Katherine Janeway was finding getting to this pool was a real challenge. She had to asked a number of the population on how to get to it on the 200 level.

She had to sit down onto the bench to rest a few moments before finally reaching the outer area of the pool entrance. And with a number of the population was inside swimming.

There was a security patrol for which she needed to wear a green chip on her clothing in case of a problem with swimming. She would be able to wear it on her bathing suit in order for the computer can keep track in case Captain Janeway is in distress.

Walking inside to the lockers. She was able to pick her choice having to made sure she would remember which number with a combination lock. It was easy for her to remember with being 1234 all right turns.

Moving out of the lockers. She was able to find the huge pool with several life guards for this time of the night.

She smiled with passing a couple of them. Even though one of them name Sandra knew who she was. "Hello Captain Janeway." She said swiftly before jumping into the water to help a young boy having a problem.

Otherwise Janeway was able to find the exact spot she would be jumping in to start swimming laps for exercise.

One of the life guards and older gentlemen notice the woman taking her laps back and forth. He had found her interesting, even though everyone in the city knew that she was married to the Commander of the Voyager.

But still she was interesting never the less. So he decided to come over to her for when she needed to take a break with catching her breath.

"Hello Captain Janeway, it's nice to see you here taking advantage of the cities activities. My name is Erik Monroe life guard and one of the oldest." He says to have her chuckle.

"Just because your the oldest does mean that the rest of your life is a total waste." She replied with shaking his hand in the water.

"Very true Captain Janeway. Enjoy the water while I will take a break for now. I need to eat something before coming back out." Erik replied before moving over to the steps to move out of the heated water.


End file.
